


Her Dark Materials

by exAm, ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A wild feel appears, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Anal Sex, Angry spectral rivals to ????, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cake is a sex toy, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fanfic author Ryuk, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Living out scenes that didn’t happen, M/M, Mind Games, Orgasm Denial, Plot within a plot, Praise Kink, Reliving scenes that did happen, Rivalry, Shinigami Realm, Slow Dancing, Slow burn then prob wildfire, Sneaky Plotting, Suppressed Feelings, Tennis, as usual, banter and snark, diva!shinigami king, fan author not very skilled - still a better love story than twillight, fanfic tropes and scenarios acted out as ‘punishment’, fun and funny, going off-script, how awful for them ;), its Ryuk’s fault, sex in closets, the Shinigami King loves Light/L fanfic, the devil himself - Freeform, would you could you in the rain?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Light and L are forced to act out scenes from a fan fiction that’s taken the shinigami realm by storm. Every time the author posts a new chapter, the games begin anew.They are promised a reward by the shinigami king in exchange for some better acting, and must do their best to display believable fake feelings for one another even as their real feelings start to come into shaper focus. However, when Ryuk becomes co-writer of the story, things might get more ‘entertaining.’





	1. Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shinigami king has a good idea for some new entertainment, at the expense of Light and L's dignity of course.

Anna turned around to glare at her friend Perry, who was obviously reading over her shoulder in the cafeteria of To-oh University. “Excuse you.” She tried to turn her laptop but Perry had already seen enough.

  
  
Perry snorted quietly and scoffed, "That is definitely not your dissertation defense.... You’re posting on the Kira's Kingdom website? That old thing is even still around?"

  
  
Anna sighed and quickly shut her laptop, annoyed at the invasion of privacy. _At least it wasn’t my fan-fiction. I’d die of embarrassment._ It was true that the original Kira's Kingdom website had long been abandoned. But the legend of Kira still lived on and a new version of the fan page had been synced with social media in the last few years. While it was mostly full of conspiracy theories and unreliable witness accounts about Kira, occasionally something verified appeared or an interesting theory was posted.

  
  
"I check it every now and again because it has updates on the Yagami family. The mother denies her son was Kira, while his sister Sayu only states that her brother was a genius and refuses to speak ill of the dead. But...that’s a kind of admission he really was Kira, isn’t it? Anyway, I believe Light Yagami must have really been Kira."

  
  
“Really?” Perry rolled her eyes, "And I bet you believe that NPA leak with the _sexy_ Kira investigators from a few years back. Videos of alleged 'L' and 'Kira' working together. How tragic!" Perry gripped her heart and tilted her head back like she was dying of a heart attack. “That girl wants attention for her dead police officer brother. ‘Take the fifth for my genius sibling.’ It’s _sad_.”

  
  
"Sarcasm isn't witty. Saying the opposite of what you mean is just annoying these days." Anna tapped her fingers on the cover of her laptop and thought that she would have to respond to the comments on her new fan-fiction in her apartment. Clearly Perry wasn’t going to give her any privacy here.

  
  
Perry continued with her sarcasm anyway, "Oh L, for some reason I’ll work with you-- even though I'm also Kira-- then I killed you even though you're my best friend. The high drama of it all!"

  
  
"Even for a theatre major like you... that was a _seriously_ cringe-worthy summary." Anna sighed.

  
  
"Hey! That’s because that's all Inquisitor or Daily Mail news type drivel. Just dumb conspiracy theories. Listen, I have their pictures on my dash too, girl. But who wasn't on the Kira case back in those days? My opinion? That poor Yagami family got blamed for all those killings. The police probably made it sound like Kira was some supernatural phenomenon to cover their own asses, make them look less incompetent while they searched for him and criminals were dropping like flies. No human has powers like that!"

  
  
Anna, who'd admired Kira as a girl, believed that it was the work of one person, an exceptional person. She had been convinced that that person was in fact Yagami Light, and over time, understood the intent behind his actions. And yes, she firmly believed there had been a love affair between ‘Kira’ and ‘L,’ a belief that had become more of an obsession lately. Now she was starting to post fan-fiction about this affair, a story pieced together using the scant facts she knew and her (admittedly) wild imagination. But for now, she only nodded in fake agreement with Perry so the conversation could reach an end.

 

While packing her book bag, Anna pondered if maybe she should thank Perry. Because she’d just had an idea for her next chapter.

  
  
_____________________________________

 

  
Ryuk clapped his hands together in barely contained anticipation as his stolen moto G phone pinged him with an update.

 

The original owner of this phone was recently deceased due to an ice cream truck careening off an overpass and into a park, so it was not like they’d miss it. Ryuk had picked it out of the owner’s twitching bloody hand so he’d have a convenient way to check on the thing that most cheered him in the desolate vacuum of the shinigami realm - fanworks about the Kira case. Nothing was more entertaining at present than sitting underneath an apple tree, munching away as he read about the supposedly torrid love affair between Kira and L.

 

Of course, none of these stories mentioned Ryuk, which made him vaguely perturbed. Ryuk had been a key player, the MVP of the real Kira story, if you will. But, his existence was unknown to any human still living. Unsurprisingly, all the fanworks revolved around Kira. And man, did people have wild imaginations! It was far too entertaining, and Ryuk was hooked.

 

So hooked in fact that he was often reading them when he should have been stalking some new human prey. One by one the other shinigami had broken from their lethargy to ask him what the hell was so interesting that he’d rarely even gamble with them anymore. Ryuk felt little shame, and actually rather wanted fellow readers to discuss the plots of these stories with, so he was happy to share.

 

Of course they all knew who Kira was; it was the one mortal saga in their recent memory that had actually captivated the entire realm. So, Ryuk found that the Kira fan works were a huge hit among the other shinigami. And it was just a matter of time until this fad went straight to the top.

 

Ryuk’s phone went off when it really shouldn’t have--right in the throne room of the Shinigami King himself. “Gah!” His wings started buzzing and a short clip of an actor performing Kira’s cackle resounded through the hall. It was all because the King had happened to open up a portal to the Earth, giving his phone a brief moment of reception. Usually Ryuk had to disappear to the human realm to download his beloved fan-fiction updates.

 

The monstrous King looked up sharply from his rather monotonous game of Liar’s Dice (the other shinigami always let him win). His dusty voice boomed across the hall, “Ryuk, turn that blasted thing off. You know I can’t stand to hear that.”

 

“Er, sorry….” Ryuk scrambled to silence the phone, but stole a few furtive looks at the screen. _Ooooooh the update is 4000 words and now rated ‘T’! Maybe there’s kissing this time!_ He hurriedly downloaded the update, it was rare he could do so up here.

 

The king’s cupbearer looked up sullenly and muttered under his breath, “That laugh doesn’t even sound like me. Ugh.” But Light knew better than to speak too much, else he’d be stuck with an even worse job. Like L. He looked out the window of the castle and saw L sent on another fool’s errand by Justin Armonia; this time, he was scouring the dusty streets of the realm for a particularly favored ruby Justin claimed he dropped. Light knew that Ryuk had really taken the ruby, but hell if he was going to tell L that. No, some things didn’t change, and he and L being rivals didn’t stop when they died.

 

“Cupbearer! More wine!” The king jangled in the chains holding him to the ceiling and pointed to his cup as he made a final move in the game, winning as usual, and sending the loser to shinigami hell for awhile simply because he could.

 

Light sighed and refilled the cup, shooting daggers at Ryuk. _If you’d only just helped me instead of killing me, neither of us would be here bored to tears. Bet you regret not helping me now, don’t you? We could have had fun ruling the world._

 

Ryuk grimaced at Light’s glare, it had been this way for a decade now, ever since that day in the warehouse where Light had finally been outsmarted. _Eh, tricked is more like it. Not that it matters now._ He tried apologizing once or twice to Light, he’d even written Nate River’s name soon after writing Light’s in a belated attempt to appease him. But there wasn’t anything he could do to fix his predicament now and Light was still pissed as hell at him.

 

“Ryuk, bring that phone over here at once.” The king took a sip from his cup, but really he was relishing the sight of Kira brought low. He’d pulled both Kira and L out of human hell after winning a particularly long game of parcheesi against Lucifer; and now their souls belonged to him and him alone. A fitting end, given their games among his kind while they both had lived.

 

“Hyuk! Er, your uh majesty….I’m sure you don’t want to see this annoying---” _Crap, and it already downloaded the update, its right there!_

 

The king fixed him with a piercing glare and Ryuk was cowed, flapping towards him with the phone outstretched in his talons. The king snatched it away, “Now let’s see what’s so interesting, shall we?” He scrolled through the phone, huge bulging eyes glowing as he started to get into the plot deeper and deeper. Quietly, “Oh no….” The king looked up at Ryuk, furious anger flashing across his face. He stood up and belted out an angry wordless yell, making Light scramble back in alarm.

 

From where he was cowering in the corner, Ryuk peeked from under his wing, “Wha-what’s wrong your majesty?”

 

The king strained against the heavy chains and shook the phone in one of his many tiny gangly arms, “RYUK WHERE IS THE REST OF THE STORY???!!!”

 

Ryuk chuckled quietly to himself but presented a very serious face to the king. “Sorry majesty, we have to wait until the author uploads another chapter. But...er….I didn’t think this was the kind of thing you’d enjoy.”

 

The king was slightly soothed that at least there would be more story, but still he felt unsatisfied. “It is not for lesser shinigami to guess at what would amuse higher beings than you. In fact….” The king turned to look at Light, in a heap on the dusty floor from when he’d yelled. “While we wait for more of this story, I think I might have come up with quite the amusing idea.”

 

Ryuk and Light exchanged a look, and Light was about to speak but the the king snapped multiple fingers with a loud laugh. Ryuk looked around for Light, “Where’d he go?”

 

The king motioned Ryuk over and opened up a large portal, looking down on a crowded auditorium full of people, all frozen except for Light and L. He twirled his metallic finger and the view zoomed in on them standing in front of a podium, both looking confused and angry. “They don’t know it yet, but those two are about to provide us with excellent entertainment while we wait for the next chapter Ryuk.”

 

Ryuk scratched his head, still not getting it. But something did feel familiar. He slapped his knee, “Hey! That’s the first scene from that fan-fiction! Wait….don’t tell me you’re gonna--”

 

But the king was just nodding and cackling as Light was yelling up at the sky in confusion. He boomed into the portal, “I hope you both appreciate good literature, because neither of you are leaving this alternate reality until you complete the scene I’ve prepared for you.”

 

Light and L saw hazy words floating in front of them spelling out their speaking lines. Light gasped as he read them, “Its the freshman speech we both delivered on the first day of To-Oh!” The words were slightly different and the auditorium wasn’t an exact replica, but it was close enough to give him deja-vu.

 

L gripped the podium and stared down at his hands, frustrated but not yet completely beaten down by his time as Justin’s errand boy. “It seems we are again pawns in a different kind of shinigami game.”

 

Light yelled back up at the ceiling, “Hey! This is bullshit! What if we say no!? Maybe staying here is better anyway!”

 

He heard a voice echoing without a form, “Then I’m sure Nu would love to soak up your overwhelming regret as she tortured you for eternity.”

 

L and Light looked at each other knowing full well the severity of this nasty threat. It had been some time since they had been forced to interact, usually only seeing each other in passing. L whispered, “It seems we have no choice.”

 

“Fine.”Light sighed, free will and control of their fates had fled with their mortal lives. “How bad can it be?”

 

The words in front of him still hovered there, and he read them verbatim, although he couldn’t put much feeling behind them. He elbowed L in the ribs when a set of words now drifted lazily in front of him, and L mumbled them, eyes downcast. An arrow now appeared, directing them off stage and down a hall, away from the crowd.

 

Light looked around while following the arrow, “Hey...this isn’t how it happened! Next we--”

 

“It should be obvious to Light-kun that whoever is writing this scene doesn’t have the full details of it from our minds.” L grumbled, “I do believe Kira has lost his deductive edge. Perhaps cupbearer is a fitting end after all.”

 

Light clenched his jaw but held back the biting words he wanted to say to L. Instead they followed the arrow to a room where they were alone. Some new words now hovered there. “Oh hell no, I’m not saying that.”

 

L rolled his eyes, “You heard the king. They’re just words Light. Let’s get this over with as fast as possible.”

 

Light smirked, feeling catty, “What, so you can quickly go back to sifting through dust for Justin’s errant body parts?”

 

L bit his lip, looking like he’d rather punch Light than encourage his ‘help’ any more. “I take it back. Kira has not lost his deductive edge but has gotten exceedingly more infuriating since he died.”

 

Light crossed his arms, “I’d say you’re about the same level of infuriating. Which is to say, as much as humanly possible.”

 

“Good thing I’m not human then.”

 

Light stomped his foot, but they were both silenced by the king’s enormous voice. “STOP SQUABBLING AND DO THE SCENE!”

 

Light dropped his arms and forced himself to read the words, speaking them in a flat monotone. “L, I admire you so much. My greatest dream is to one day be a very smart detective just like you. Oh wow L, please say you’ll let me come and join the Kira task force. Golly gee.” Light covered his face in his hands, muttering, “Holy shit this is bad dialog. Well, your turn L. Pride swallowing time.”

 

L cleared his throat and started to mumble, “Light, what do you mean? You are already on the task force as far as I am concerned. I cannot wait to work together closely. Very very closely. Also at night. It will be long hard hours Light. Are you up for it?” L let his shoulders slump forward and he shut his eyes in embarrassment. Quieter, “This can’t be happening. This is worse than Nu’s tortures.”

 

The voice above, “I ASSURE YOU IT IS NOT!”

 

New words formed in the air for Light, and his eyes bugged out as he turned slightly green. “Oh no. No, no. L are you reading this?”

 

The voice cackled above, and Light also thought he heard a familiar ‘hyuk!’ Light narrowed his eyes and wished, for maybe the thousandth time since he had died, that he’d been poisoning those apples he used to share with that damn shinigami.

 

Light took a deep breath, hating the floating words but saying them anyway, “It seems a good idea to seal our partnership with a kiss, L. What do you think?”

 

L gasped and looked angrily at the ceiling. He swatted at the words in front of him but the mist just coalesced again. He grit his teeth, reading the words through clenched teeth, “How could I say no to you Light?”

 

Two arrows glowed, pointing them towards each other with a little pink explosion of hearts in the middle. Light and L stared at each other through the continued neon bursts, mirrors of fury. Finally L grabbed Light by the shirt and pulled him through the hearts, planting an angry wet kiss on his tight lips. L shoved him back and yelled up at the ceiling, “We did it. Happy now?”

 

Light smoothed out his shirt of wrinkles. It seemed that the alternate world affected their clothes as well, and he was dressed in formal school attire, a welcome change from his usual rags as a servant in the shinigami realm. “Well I’m not happy.” To the ceiling, “Not one bit!”

 

Suddenly they were both transported back into the king’s throne room, where the king and Ryuk were clapping heartily and laughing. The king toasted them with his cup, “Bravo! A wonderful performance! Oh that was definitely entertaining, wouldn’t you agree, Ryuk?”

 

Ryuk nodded, clutching his sides he was shaking so hard with laughter. “I see why Lucifer made you our king now, hyuk hyuk hyuk. You really do have the best ideas.”

 

The king sipped his wine and nodded, smiling wide, “Yes and the best part is that there’s still 3 more chapters!”

 

Ryuk grinned at the dismay on Light and L’s faces, “And more incoming all the time!”

 

Light grimaced, rubbing his temples to soothe his stress, “Ryuk, how do I feel this is somehow all your fault again?”

 

L held up a finger, “If we are to be made to do this kind of thing again, I have one request that must be fulfilled. Else, I think I’ll resign myself to Nu in advance.”

 

The King was not used to taking any requests from anyone, but he was feeling in a particularly jovial mood now and was willing to hear L out. “Speak.”

 

L went on, “We’ve got to have some better dialogue than this. I understand that the author doesn’t know us, our personalities, but….” He looked to Ryuk with desperation. “Perhaps if someone who did ‘helped’ her, it might just be better all around.”

 

The king nodded thoughtfully. “You mean, like a shinigami co-author! Interesting, yes interesting.” He considered Ryuk’s interested expression. “Well that settles it. Ryuk you shall travel to the mortal realm and help…” He checked Ryuk’s phone. “...KirasArmyGoddess with her delightfully entertaining work.”

 

Ryuk rubbed his chin, fearing that this ‘entertainment’ might end up with his wings being torn off and him being hung from the bones of long dead giants if the king didn’t like his literary direction. “Errr….ok, I guess. But I mean, do you have a particular story in mind or…?”

 

The king leaned over to whisper something in shinigami language that Light and L couldn’t understand, but it made Ryuk’s jaw fall open in a huge grin and his eyes bug out. Ryuk leaned back and looked at Light and L, rubbing his hands gleefully. “Oh this is gonna be gooooood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exAm and ZJ came up with this academic idea in an enlightening brainstorming session. Wine was harmed in the making of this fic.


	2. Tanabata Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L are promised a reward by the shinigami king in exchange for some better acting. So during three nearly incomprehensible scenes courtesy the youthful and fangirlish imagination of Anna, the pair (mostly) do their best to display believable fake feelings for one another even as their real feelings start to come into shaper focus.

Ryuk flapped across nighttime Tokyo, zeroing in on an apartment building just a couple blocks from a place quite familiar to him--To-Ou University. He floated across the campus square, pausing a moment to hover over a park bench where he and Light had sat between classes. Further ahead was the tennis court where L and Light had played their first of many matches. He shot forward past the memories and through the wall of the apartment complex, into the bedroom occupied by a now sleeping KirasArmyGoddess (Ryuk figured he might call her Kag for short).

 

It hadn’t been a simple task to find out her identity, but the shinigami King had recruited to the search every lazybones in the realm (properly motivated by threats of Nu’s insatiable hunger for suffering). And finally Gook spotted her adding to the story the whole shinigami realm now knew by heart, ‘A Tale of Two Geniuses.’

 

Kag was asleep on her futon, back turned to where Ryuk floated in, snoring softly and clutching a alpacasso alpaca with the winged Kira’s Kingdom heart stitched into its fur. Ryuk quietly crept over to her laptop and opened it, searching for her work-in-progress fic. _Eh even if she woke up she’d just think she left the laptop open, she can’t see me. It’ll be less problematic this way if I read whatever she’s written so far and...improve it a little. Heh yeah, I bet she won’t even notice!_

 

Ryuk was so excited to read ahead in the story that he temporarily forgot what was he was there to do. But the story remained unfinished, so he positioned his long talons over the keyboard, and with quite a few typos and colorful shinigami curses, got to work. After a few hours he silently closed the laptop and floated up through the ceiling, laughing loudly all the way back to the portal.

 

* * *

 

L found himself transported back to the shinigami king’s throne room much sooner than he’d hoped, and cursed quietly to himself as he flung away the bones in his hand. He was still crouching from where he’d been searching for Justin’s diamonds in a refuse pile, and now looked up dejectedly. “Oh no, don’t tell me….”

 

Light was already there, holding the king’s wine pitcher. He closed his eyes and mumbled sullenly, “Yes, it seems we are to be ‘entertaining’ again.”

 

The king’s cruel laugh echoed in the cavernous space, “I could always find...new amusements for you if you find these so unsuitable.” A skeletal metal finger glided down in air, slicing a portal to shinigami hell with Nu squelching along on the other side, leaving an acidic trail of slime in her wake. The 291 eyes on one side of her body turned to observe Light and L and the pupils began to expand and shrink with discordant interest.

 

Light’s hand shook as a chill swept through his body, and he steadied the pitcher with the other. He had witnessed the few shinigami that returned from that place after Nu had had her way with them. “NO!” Not quite as loud, “I mean, please your majesty, we are happy with any entertainment we can provide you.” He avoided L’s eyes, keeping his own to the floor.

 

L rose to his feet, and breathed a sigh of relief as Nu’s portal slowly closed and those horrible sights disappeared. He was shocked to see how pale Light had become, clearly he had some knowledge of how the king treated disobedience.

 

Ryuk flapped in through the window, which was more like an entirely crumbled stone wall, and perched on a toppled pillar close to the king. “Took care of that thing we discussed, majesty. But she’s sleeping now so she might not update it till tomorrow.”

 

The king drummed his gnarled claws on his throne, “I suppose we’ll just have to use the other three chapters she’s posted thus far. ‘Tis a shame to waste good material like that, even if it didn’t benefit from your,” the king paused to chuckle darkly, “ _help_.”

 

Ryuk shrugged, “Guess that means more bad dialogue for you two, hyuk hyuk. Sorry L!” But the sharklike smile creeping across his face showed he didn’t feel particularly sorry.

 

Light rubbed his face, knowing there was only one way out of this without horrible pain and suffering--to cooperate for as long as the king wanted. Defeat permeated his voice, “Fine. Send us.”

 

The king sliced another portal open, “I trust you’ll try to be a bit more enthusiastic this time. And speak up! We can’t hear you if you’re just mumbling and grumbling!” He grinned maliciously and snapped his fingers, and the world swirled around L and Light in a vortex.

 

L blinked a few times, finding himself in a much brighter place than the throne room. He smiled a little despite his morose mood, “Sunshine….” He had never minded the indoors during his life, but after 10 years removed from any natural light, it felt wonderful.

 

Light looked around too and down to the green-painted surface under his feet, “It’s a tennis court…..” In his hand there was already a raquet. “The tennis court at To-Ou!” He straightened up and twirled the racquet deftly, “L, we get to play tennis? This isn’t so bad!” Light felt a twinge of excitement for the first time in a decade. Feeling the warm breeze across his skin, the sun warming his back, it was like being alive on Earth again! _If only that were true, and this wasn’t a farce. How much I’d do differently._

 

L gazed at the racquet in his own hand and then at the hazy words in front of his face. _Well, there’s nothing to do but play along._ “Yagami Light, you may be Kira thus I must challenge you to a symbolic duel! Brace yourself. I shall have no mercy on you, my rival.” He grimaced at the lines. Ryuk’s admonition appeared correct--they hadn’t improved.

 

A voice from the clouds above, “REMEMBER TO SPEAK UP YOU FOOLS! AND PUT SOME FEELING BEHIND IT!”

 

L repeated the lines, yelling them now as he followed an arrow pointing him towards the other side of the court, Light lining up behind the serving line on his side. _It seems that the king cannot hear us unless we yell. Useful information._

 

Suddenly a crowd of students materialized in the bleachers and balcony above, starting to cheer them on. A referee sat atop a high chair to the side, peering down at them behind mirrored sunglasses, “The score is 30-15. One more point and the match goes to Yagami.”

 

L scowled, “Figures Light-kun would start with an extremely unfair advantage. But that’s always how he’d win so...” He turned to the side to brace for Light’s serve, if it was anything like it used to be at school, it would be a hard-earned point. But L remembered how this match had gone. _I lost, despite trying my hardest._

 

Light grinned at him from across the court, “You just keep telling yourself that L.” The words in front of his face pulsed, and he raised his voice to a yell. “I AM SO LUCKY TO HAVE FOUND A TRULY WORTHY ADVERSARY IN YOU L.” Light tossed the tennis ball up and smacked it down as hard as he could, watching it whizz right past L before he could take a swing at it. Light stared at where it landed--inside the line--then dissolved into helpless laughter at the look of consternation on L’s face. _At least the writer got this part right!_ More words appeared for Light, “IT MUST HAVE BEEN….” He took a deep breath, the laughing making his sides hurt, “A LUCKY SHOT, L.”

 

L tossed the racquet aside as the referee called the match for Light, the crowd chanting his name. “ARGH. I ADMIT YOU HAVE BESTED ME. THIS MEANS YOU COULD VERY WELL BE KIRA BECAUSE *cough*...,” L wanted to snuff out the over-the-top text, but had to go on, “...BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE COULD EVER HOPE TO MATCH ME BUT HE.” _These_ _lines aren’t as bad as before, they’re worse!_ The arrows pointed the way for them to shake one another’s hands over the net and make a show of a good match. L sulked up to the net and shook Light’s outstretched hand, “I knew you were Kira before this match.”

 

Light smirked at him. “I know you did. Too late now, hmmm?”

 

L held his gaze, “Too late for both of us, Light-kun.” Light’s smirk slowly disappeared, and he dropped L’s hand.

 

The crowd was still clapping as the arrows guided them away from the court into the locker rooms. L stopped to take one last longing glance at the blue sky full of soft cirrus clouds before Light pulled him along.

 

Unlike any time he’d ever been in this locker room in life, the place was empty. Light took a deep breath, “Showers, L. Do you know how long its been since I’ve had a hot shower? A decade!”

 

L whispered back, “It’s been longer for me, seeing as how Kira killed me 16 years ago.” _And if I had to be honest, Light, those 6 years alone were the worst part of all of it._ _But I can never tell you how glad I was to see your face again, even if it meant you were dead. I’m selfish, after all._

 

Light gave him a thoughtful look but practically did a one-person congo line to the showers, relishing the steamy hot water. He heard L grumbling to himself in the other stall, embarrassed to be seen naked by prying shinigami eyes, not enjoying the luxury of hot running water at all. Finally, the arrows pointed him out of the shower and he reluctantly turned the faucets off, wrapping his lower half in a towel and stepping out, but L was still in his stall.

 

“L,” Light hissed through the shower curtain, “Stop moping in there and hurry up. The arrows are pointing at the bench, really insistently blinking--”

 

“MOVE FASTER TO YOUR SCENES!” The king’s voice echoed through the locker room.

 

L threw on his own towel and slumped over to the bench to sit beside Light, facing in the opposite direction. As the lines swirled into existence in front of his face, he took his preferred crouching position to read them.

 

L cast his eyes up to the ceiling, focusing on counting the cracks there, “WHEN I WATCH YOU PLAY, LIGHT YAGAMI, I SEE MYSELF IN YOU.” There, he’d managed to put a little feeling into that. _I do often see myself in Light. I see my foot in his stomach._

 

Light turned to look over his shoulder, “IT PAINS ME TO HEAR YOU HARBOR THESE SUSPICIONS TOWARDS ME.” A dotted line flowing from Light’s hand indicated that Light should place it comfortingly upon L’s bare shoulder, so he did, and watching L barely suppress a scowl, “I ONLY WANT TO BE A GOOD, HONEST MAN LIKE YOU. COULDN’T YOU SEE THAT, IN THE WAY I ROSE TO MEET YOUR CHALLENGE ON THE COURT?” _Not only do I feel like we are in a telenovela; this author seriously knows nothing about you, L. Good? Honest? Ha!_

 

 _Every time you move I see a cheap shot incoming. We hardly have to be in the middle of a match._ The arrows bid L to turn into Light’s touch and two dotted lines with little starbursts directed their eyes towards each other's. “YOU DO HAVE A GOOD, HONEST FACE. IT IS ALSO VERY ATTRACTIVE. I CAN’T HELP BUT LOOK AT IT.” L followed more dotted lines and reached up to hold Light’s chin. _It’s those damned neon hearts again. I have to kiss him_ ….A small mischievous smile played across L’s lips as he brought Light in for a harsh closed mouthed kiss, gripping the back of his neck to keep him in place as Light mumbled a protest.

 

Light’s eyes flashed dangerously this close up, and he broke the kiss and sidled away from L. “THIS IS WRONG. AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE I MAY BE KIRA I CAN NOT DO THIS WITH YOU. AS MUCH AS WE BOTH MAY SECRETLY DESIRE IT.” _So forever then, since you know I am Kira, dead or alive._ He quietly snarked at L, “Where’d you learn to kiss from anyway? Videos of oncoming trains?” Arrows directed him to the door.

 

“I’m not trying to seduce you Light-kun.” L spoke his lines louder, “WAIT PLEASE DON’T LEAVE.” He made an attempt at believable begging, trying to imagine how he’d feel if he really didn’t get to see Light’s face anymore. _I’d miss it. I missed it._

 

“I MUST.” Light read, as he pulled on a sweater and khaki combination. With greater emphasis, “I MUST GO.”

 

L crouched motionless on the bench but inwardly cringed as the read his next action. _Cry. I have to cry? Damn it._ L tried not to giggle as he mustered up some mournful sound, approximately like a flamingo dying of heatstroke.

 

“Are you crying here or auditioning as a pterodactyl?” Light bit back his laughter and brushed past, more than happy to go through with his dramatic exit, stomping out with a flourish.

 

The scene ended, and the laugh Light had been holding back burst out as he saw L hadn’t had the foresight to put on clothing. L was back in the throne room in a towel, blushing furiously as the other shinigami giggled and stared.

 

The king grinned, whispering to Ryuk while pointing at L’s pale towel-clad frame. Ryuk whispered something back and he nodded, “Yes I suppose you are correct and towels would not be of much use in the shinigami realm as coverings. Ah well, such a fashionable look.” He clapped his hands. “In any event, I dare say your acting is marginally improving but still has a long way to go to do justice to this masterpiece. Thus, on to the next scene!”

 

Before L and Light could say a word they were transported into the To-Ou auditorium again, except this time it was cleared of chairs and decorated in a brightly colorful style L had never seen before. Giant multi colored paper balls festooned the ceiling, criss-crossed with delicate washi paper streamers hanging half-way down to the floor. The other students were meandering at the edges or slow-dancing in the center to a romantic tune. Light sighed, “Well this never even happened. Tanabata is an outdoors summer festival. Nice decorations though, very detailed.”

 

L froze, thankful that at least he was no longer wearing his towel, but fear descended upon him as he realized what this scene meant. He might have to dance. _The king’s humiliations know no end._

 

Light looked down at himself, nodding in approval at the tuxedos they both wore. He smiled at L, “An improvement over the towel at least.” He looked up for the expected words and read them confidently, “END OF THE SEMESTER ALREADY L. OH HOW TIME DOES FLY.”

 

L grimaced, trying to avoid looking at the dancing people and instead focused on his lines, “INDEED. IT HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE BEFRIENDING YOU LIGHT, DESPITE OUR--.” He saw something out of the corner of his eye, “Oh shit, there’s candy and snacks.” L shot off in the direction of the treats table before Light could stop him, the arrows blinking in the opposite direction, to the dance floor.

 

Light caught up to him as L was stuffing his face with heart-shaped cookies and pretzel mix, grabbing whole handfuls of candy and dumping them into his tuxedo pockets. He hissed, “L you’re gonna get us in trouble!” He spoke up nervously as the arrows blinked faster, “PERHAPS A DANCE, L?” He tugged at L’s arm.

 

L shook his head and gorged faster, it tasted real and his brain was overwhelmed with the joys of having sugar after none in 16 years. “No way, I’m not done here.” His eyes began to glaze over and a huge smile was spreading across his face. “Let’s never leave.”

 

L grabbed his arm harder, “Listen asshole, I’m not going to visit Nu because you sent yourself into a diabetic crisis. You haven’t seen what happens there.” Quieter, “I _have_. Please.”

 

L stopped mid-bite and wiped his mouth on his dress coat. The look in Light’s eyes was pleading. _Ok Light, you’re right._ He yelled through the half-chewed candy in his mouth, spewing bits of it around, “MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE, LIGHT YAGAMI?”

 

Light gave him a relieved smile, the traumatic flashbacks of things he could never unsee abating, and nodded. “T’WOULD BE MY PLEASURE.” They walked to the dance floor, and Light reached for L’s waist while linking hands with him, helping him assume a position for a waltz.

 

L looked completely lost and was still trying to swallow the mouthful of sweets, “Light-kun should know I have never done this before.”

 

Light laughed quietly at the annoyed look on L’s face. “Relax. Just follow my steps, it’s not hard.” They swayed back and forth in stilted motions to graceful harp music, and Light pulled him closer as more arrows appeared. “You mean they don’t teach you dancing in reclusive genius detective school?”

 

“No, we were too busy learning how to catch criminals like you.” But L felt a yearning to match Light’s graceful movements, and it felt...comforting to be close to a warm human body again after so long without any touch or care. _Everything comes to you so easily, doesn’t it Light?_ “ISN’T THIS ROMANTIC LIGHT-KUN?” He watched the steps and took mental notes. Then, feeling he understood the pattern of movements he sped up their pace just enough to match the timing of the soft sonic effects creating the peaceful beat of this modern harp music.

 

Light suppressed his smirk and tried to look entranced,“I CAN’T HELP BUT NOTICE HOW PALE YOUR SKIN IS IN THIS SOFT LIGHTING, L. AND YOUR EYES. THEY ARE LIKE BLACK PEARLS.” _They’re asymmetrical and way too big for your face._ He smiled at L as he fixed the bad dialogue in his mind. At least, until L missed a simple step and crushed his big toe so hard that he groaned, forcing him to take the lead and slow the pace of dancing.

 

L gave him a sheepish look and let Light lead. _Oops_. “I THOUGHT LIGHT-KUN WAS SCARED OF THIS… SCARED… OF US?” L looked at their feet in befuddlement as the simple moves blurred in his distracted mind, Light was holding him tightly against his body, looking so very... _Stop it!_

 

“I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SCARED. STILL, I AM STARTING TO FALL...” They stopped dancing, standing very still and directed to maintain eye contact. Onlookers used confetti poppers all around them, and they stood frozen as if in a snowglobe, with multi-colored confetti instead of snow. A piece of it drifted into L’s eye and he violently blinked as Light laughed and helped wipe it away. The little magenta hearts appeared, with Light getting the arrow. “I have to kiss you now L.”

 

Over the course of his life, Light had kissed many people he’d had no feelings for. At least with L there were feelings-- negative ones mostly, but the undying rivalry between them, that was real enough. Light brought his lips to L’s, threading his fingers into his inky hair. _Let’s make this one believable for the king._ He parted his lips and let his tongue slip into L’s mouth, and while L didn’t fight him, he didn’t kiss back at first either. But after a moment, he felt L’s body relax into his arms and a warm wet tongue meeting his own.

 

When Light pulled back, L’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes the size of saucers. Light laughed low in his ear as they are directed into a tender embrace. “Just in case you’d forgotten what kind of an actor I am, L. So natural that now, you don’t need to act.”

 

The crowd went back to dancing, and they were made to hold hands and walk out onto a balcony overlooking verdant Shibuya Park.

 

L had finally regained his sensibilities, and stared at the pleasant vista so unlike the dusty barren hellscape of the shinigami realm. “I wish we didn’t have to go back.” He pulled some pastel Jordan almonds out of his tuxedo pocket and although Light tried to smack them out of his hand, managed to cram quite a few in his mouth.

 

Luckily for them both, the next lines were Light’s, and the crunching and smacking really underscored their emotional weight. “You’re going to doom us both over your sweet tooth. IT’S BEEN THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME WITH YOU, L. BUT CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING OUT HERE IN THE MOONLIGHT?”

 

L swallowed loudly, “ASK ME ANYTHING, LIGHT!”

 

“HOW CAN I MAKE YOU SEE? THAT I AM NOT HIM!” Light grabbed L’s lapels dramatically, following the little dotted lines.

 

“NOT WHOM, LIGHT?” L looked down at Light’s grip on his tuxedo so the king couldn’t see him wincing at the awkward syntax.

 

“THE SELF-RIGHTEOUS VIGILANTE, KIRA! THAT RUTHLESS MURDERER!” Light’s reaction to that line needed no acting, it irked him, made him feel prickles of real anger. But he was at least thankful to be spared more trite metaphors for L’s eyes and skin tone.

   
L’s eyes shot up to his as he heard the real emotion in Light’s voice. “Hitting a little too close to home, Kira?”

 

Light’s eyes flashed and he grabbed L’s jacket harder, swinging him around and pushing him close to the balcony’s edge, “Afraid I’ll kill you twice, L?” He leaned in whispering, “Or afraid you liked it when I kissed you?”

 

L’s eyes narrowed, and a tiny smile tugged at his mouth. _Lets go off script a little. Two can play this game._ L leaned up and kissed him, despite there being no prompting to, taking Light by surprise. And unlike his rigid unnatural kisses previously, this one was passionate, going so far as sucking pleasantly on Light’s bottom lip. A challenge between them had begun. He pulled away and was gratified to see color appearing across Light’s cheeks. L affected a holier-than-thou expression, and wagged his finger, “I’M SORRY. THIS ONLY MAKES ME MORE CERTAIN. YOU KISS EXACTLY LIKE KIRA WOULD.”

 

Light huffed, “What does that even mean?” _Shit, but it actually sounds like something you’d say, for once._ Light was meant to lean into L here in visible anguish, like despair was buckling him into the floor, so he does and takes the opportunity to laugh at incredibly risible lines. Light straightened his tie and backed away as if burnt, “THEN LEAVE. I HAVE TO HATE YOU!”

 

That sounded believable enough. “I’M SORRY LIGHT. I’M AN HONEST MAN!”

 

This time, L got to be the one to run away, with Light directed to chase after him. He zig-zagged through the crowded auditorium, diverting to the snack bar to pocket some more candy before running out the door.

 

The next moment, both Light and L were transported back to the king’s throne room, a host of shinigami cackling and clapping for them. Kindara leaned imposingly over L and extended her hand, “The details of the scene are not for your enjoyment. Hand it over.” L frowned but dumped the contents of his pockets out into her claws, where the candy evaporated back to dust.

 

The king frowned down at L, “My cupbearer seems to be having an easier time with the stage direction, L Lawliet. I also detected some improvisation.”

 

Ryuk chuckled, “Eh, that improv wasn’t half bad your majesty. An off-script kiss, y’know? Pretty entertaining I’d say, hyuk.”

 

The king examined them closer, “Yes, I suppose so. Well, take care that your improvisations REMAIN amusing, understood?” When L and Light nodded, he jangled his chains impatiently. “Onto the last scene for today then. Complete this, and I have a reward for you both.” He got a stern look and yelled, “SO DO YOUR BEST, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

 

Light and L nodded again compliantly, both intrigued as to what the promised reward might be. Light bowed dramatically, feeling almost like his living self again in the tuxedo, and the shinigami ooohed and aahhhhed. “You can count on us to give you our very best performance, majesty.” _Almost as if our undead lives depended on it._

 

The self-satisfied king snapped his fingers and this time L and Light were transported to a place they never thought they’d see again--the monitor room in Kira HQ when they worked the case together. L went to chew his finger, but as he brought it to his lips, something dragged his arm. _The handcuff chain._

 

Light held up his wrist, feeling annoyed but also an unexpected pang of nostalgia. _I remember the way we had to move together, to accommodate each other. Becoming entangled anyway despite the routine. I got used to it. To you._ That long-dead knowledge returned like a flood, and he moved closer to L’s right side as he had back then.

 

The two of them had worn the handcuffs so long in life they’d developed matching calluses on their wrists from the biting metal, marks they’d both died with and therefore still had. But Light had not thought their handcuffed situation to be public knowledge; the only way this author would have known this is if much more about the Kira case had come to light since he’d died. He wondered briefly what the world was like now, without Kira. _Does anyone still remember me? Mourn me? What could have been?_ His amber eyes rose to L’s and he saw a pained look on L’s face as he slowly walked to crouch in his old chair, thin fingers digging into the soft leather.

 

The scene has started, but they were both distracted as the room in HQ was an odd amalgamation of correct and incorrect details; unlike the scenes at To-Ou, which had been rather faithful replications.

 

L was glumly glancing between the desk where he’d enjoyed his final cup of tea in life and at Light, who had the courtesy to look a little guilty at the moment. “You killed me in this exact spot.” L stared hard in front of him, thinking this was a rather cruel scene for the king’s pleasure. “And you were standing right there when it happened. Your acting was better then, though.”

 

Light stepped forward, ignoring his lines and about to say something to L but the king’s booming voice jarred him to silence. “PROCRASTINATING, ALREADY!?”

 

But Light received a heart-stopping shock as he heard a voice behind him, “That wraps things up for the day. Good job everyone.”

 

Light gasped and turned around, “Dad?!” Tears sprang to his eyes and the color drained from his face as a close approximation of his father Soichiro breezed past him, shuffling papers.

 

Light grabbed the back of L’s chair, and his distress wasn’t lost on L, who hurriedly read his lines to bring them back to their mission. “GOOD JOB TEAM. WE WILL REGROUP TOMORROW AND DISCUSS THESE RECENT PERTINENT DEVELOPMENTS.” L’s thumb was fully encased in his mouth as he watched Light closely. “That’s not really him, Light. Look closer.” _Fantastic. I’m feeling pity for my murderer while sitting in the exact spot he murdered me in. No wonder I’m dead._

 

And as Light did look closer, he saw that no one here looked exactly as he remembered them to be. Matsuda was rakishly handsome, and he was scribbling mathematical equations at his desk. Aizawa’s avatar had his characteristic afro but he was a good foot taller and smiling far too much. And Light’s father….when he finally forced himself to look hard, Light saw what L meant. _It’s not him. Not him._ He was far burlier, but that face was so close to his real face, the voice was a near copy… he shivered. _I guess this is what they mean by the uncanny valley. My father is long gone. I watched him die._

 

  
By the time the team left and the doors swung shut, Light had regained composure enough to say his next lines, “MY! I’M FEELING PEAKED. WE SHOULD RETIRE EARLY TONIGHT, L.” This would have never happened during the Kira investigation, during their perceived race against the clock to catch a supernatural serial killer. Often Light had been forced to sleep in his workstation chair while L continued typing away until the small hours of the night.

 

“YES, LIGHT-KUN. I AM ALSO VERY TIRED. THAT IS A GOOD IDEA! FANTASTIC IDEAS LIKE THAT ARE WHY I KEEP YOU ON OUR TEAM. THOUGH, I HOPE THIS CHAIN DOES NOT MAKE YOU THINK I THINK ANY LESS OF YOU.” L mumbled under his breath, “Except that’s literally the reason for the handcuffs. Me rightly ascertaining you murder people on class break and cannot be left alone for even a minute.” The stilted dialogue that had previously made them hold back groans felt different here; neither felt comfortable in this location. _It’s forcing us to relive some bitter memories._

 

L leapt up from his chair and they followed the arrows upstairs to a bedroom, which L didn’t recognize at all. Instead of their simple twin beds surrounded by 120 hidden cameras, they were now standing at the foot of one full size bed. A single highly visible camera pointed down from the ceiling, as if set up for taping porno scenes. L and Light both sighed at the predictability of this author’s dirty mind.

 

L could already see this scene was about to get even more uncomfortable, but he recalled the king’s promised reward and focused on that. “LIGHT THERE IS JUST ONE BED, WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WE COULD SHARE IT, OR I CAN TAKE THE FLOOR IF IT MAKES YOU WORRIED.” L bit his finger, considering that fluffy soft-looking bed. “I volunteer you to sleep on the floor. I haven’t seen a bed in sixteen years.”

 

Light rolled his eyes, “Oh so now you decide you’re not an insomniac?” He raised his voice, “L THIS IS A GOOD WAY FOR US TO BUILD TRUST.” _Sure. Handcuffs in bed is trust-building 101._ “I WILL SLEEP BESIDE YOU.”

 

Instead of dressing for bed, the scene suddenly changed. They now found themselves in bed, naked but for pajama pants. Worse yet, they were in a spooning position, with Light pressed up against L’s back. Light pushed his body away from L’s. “What? Uh uh. That’s far too close for comfort.”

 

The king boomed into the bedroom, his voice echoing in dangerous frustration, “I’VE FULLY TIRED OF THE TIME IT TAKES FOR YOU TWO TO MAKE IT TO YOUR SCENES. TRANSITIONS WILL OCCUR LIKE THIS UNTIL YOU CAN IMPROVE UPON YOUR TIMING.”

 

“Shit. We better step this up.” Light followed a blinking arrow and scooted back up behind a very stiff L. His lines shimmered in tiny writing against the top of the pillowcase, indicating a whisper. But as his audience wouldn’t hear that so he yelled them despite L’s head being right beside his own, “I CAN’T SLEEP WHEN I’M THINKING ABOUT YOU.” Quieter, “...might also have something to do with our coterie of shinigami onlookers and the constant threat of torture.”

 

L read the misty words dancing across his own pillow and snuggled a little deeper under the comforter. “WHAT WOULD HELP YOUR REST?” He paused, collecting another rare moment of an old life’s pleasures for the memory banks, filing it next to the taste of those sugary treats, the soaring feeling of dancing with Light to beautiful music. _They can’t take all this from me when I get yanked out of here._

 

“CAN I…” Light was meant to pause here, supposedly uncertain of how to ask permission for what it was he wanted, but he knew where this scene was going. He smiled devilishly as he moved his arm around L’s waist, brushing against skin an making L jerk in surprise. “...HOLD YOU CLOSE?”

 

L turned towards him and was to look at Light with half-lidded affection. “Not like I have much say in it.” Taking advantage of the fact the audience couldn’t see under the covers, he stroked down Light’s side and pinched him, smiling back coyly when Light grit his teeth. “OH, BUT I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK.”

 

A large heart appeared over their head that showed hazily human forms touching each other’s upper body. L hummed anxiously but tentatively reached out and touched Light’s shoulder with his fingertips. Light grabbed his wrist, pulling it down across his chest and forcing L to touch him as karmic retribution for that pinching. He gave L a half-smile, “Where’s that improv spirit now L?”

 

L hissed back, “If I didn’t know better I’d say that Light-kun was taking advantage of this situation.” But he didn’t pull his hand away as Light pushed it over his smoothly muscled chest, sucking in a small breath as Light brushed it over his nipple a few times. He felt that his face was on fire, but worse, he was getting aroused and mentally blamed it on 16 years without any sexual relief. “OH LIGHT-KUN, WHO KNEW WHAT A BODY THOSE BORING CLOTHES HID.” _Well, that much is pretty spot on in fact._ He giggled softly despite himself then swallowed it and tried to resume a scowl.

 

Light was smiling maniacally as L cycled through expressions of intense discomfort and fascination, and reached out to stroke down L’s pale chest. “You can’t tell me it isn’t nice to have someone, even me, touch you after so long.” _Even me? Especially me?_ Louder, “YOU AREN’T HALF BAD YOURSELF L. UNCONVENTIONALLY ATTRACTIVE ONE MIGHT SAY.” Light bit his lip to try to stop grinning and look more romantic for the audience. “Just think about the reward the king promised and let go.”

 

L narrowed his eyes, “This is not as easy for me as it apparently is for you.” He turned around to face away from Light, following the arrow, and Light snuggled up behind him. “YES LET US SLEEP LIKE THIS FROM NOW ON. HOW COZY.” At least faced this way Light wouldn’t accidentally feel L’s now raging erection. But wait….what was that….L gasped as he felt something poking him, and clutched the sheets in his hands.

 

Light pushed his hips against L, whispering into his neck, “Neither of us have gotten off in years, anything soft and warm could get me there at this point.” He gave L’s shoulder a small lick and spoke up, “I’M SURE I SHALL HAVE WONDERFUL DREAMS TONIGHT L. DREAMS OF CATCHING KIRA AT YOUR SIDE.” Light snickered at that, and felt L laughing softly against him too. He was smiling as he whispered, “What are you laughing at L? This is no laughing matter. Serious business this.”

 

L was shaking with his giggling, “Light-kun should stop making me laugh or the scene will be ruined.” He pushed backwards just a little against Light’s hips, feeling the other man grasp him tighter. “SWEET DREAMS THEN LIGHT-KUN. OR SHOULD I SAY….” He pushed back hard and smiled to himself when he heard Light softly moan. “...KIRA?”

 

Light panted into L’s ear, as he began to move his hips rhythmically against his back, reaching around to barely graze the hardness beneath L’s pajamas. _I knew it!_ “Yes, you _should_ say that. Say it again L.” But the large red heart floating above them broke in two, dissolving into mist. Light groaned and stopped his movements. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. EVEN THE KING IS NOT THIS CRUEL.” He hadn’t meant to yell it, but it just came out.

 

He heard the king’s cackling voice from the ceiling, “I ASSURE YOU THAT I AM!”

 

L stuck his fingers in his mouth, afraid to act as disappointed as he felt, but sneakily pushed back one last time against Light before they were swept back into the king’s chambers, pajama pants tented for maximum embarrassment. Light looked like he was ready to punch the first shinigami that spoke to him, but it didn’t matter. Every one of them were either rolling around in fits of laughter (like Ryuk), or staring at them starry-eyed as if they were movie stars.

 

The king especially looked pleased, a huge smile plastered on his grotesque face. “Oh that was much much better. I knew your acting would improve with the proper motivation.” He pointed for Ryuk to fill them cups of wine, and Ryuk was too amused to protest the menial act.

 

Ryuk flapped over and thrust the cups in their hands, “Drink up boyos! You’ve earned it.”

 

L looked into his cup, frowning at the murky black contents. “Please don’t tell us this is our reward.”

 

Light grit his teeth, biting back words that would surely get him sent straight to Nu. “You couldn’t have waited 5 more minutes….majesty?”

 

The king gave Ryuk a knowing look and just waggled a finger, “All in good time, if your acting improves further. And that is what this reward shall help you do.” He opened a portal and showed them a cave that must have been rather impressive if you were a shinigami, but to Light and L just looked like a dank hole. “Behold. Your very own place of residence in my realm.”

 

Light squinted at it. Currently he slept on the rock floor of the throne room, so at least here he’d have his own rock floor. “It’s empty. It’s literally just a cave.”

 

The king chuckled, “Ah, well. Do your scenes to my liking, and perhaps it can become more. It is our wish that you develop better chemistry for future chapters. HOWEVER!” The king leaned forward against his chains, “This realm prevents even the minutest of sexual pleasure.”

 

Ryuk ‘hyuk-ed’ mournfully, and all the other shinigami nodded in agreement, some bursting into tears at the reminder.

 

The king went on, “SO...don’t go getting any ideas.” He stuck up a finger, “I want your FULL attention and energies saved for the future performances! Now, leave us and go to your cave until KirasArmyGoddess graces us with her next stroke of genius!”

 

They were dismissed from the king’s presence and glumly walked to their cave, sitting in opposite corners of it and staring at each other.

 

Light smirked at L, “I bet you can’t wait until that author uploads the next chapter.”

 

L sighed, shifting to the left a little to avoid water dripping on his head. “Light-kun is projecting again. It is a bad habit he had in life that apparently has not improved in death.”

 

Light stretched out on the damp floor, missing the fluffy bed sorely. “Yeah we’ll just see about that, won’t we.”

 

“Yes we will.” L turned to look at him, and gave him a little smile. “ _Kira_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in the pretty music that Anna made Light and L dance to at that To-Ou school dance that never happened?  
> It’s here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=escd9iU9lK0  
> Mary Lattimore - Hello from the Edge of the Earth


	3. Feather Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get to act out a chapter benefitting from Ryuk's co-writing, although the improvement is debatable.

Anna awoke to the Saturday morning sun streaming into her apartment, groaning as she realized she’d overslept brunch with her writing group. She sat up with a sigh, grabbing her phone and scrolling through her friends’ increasingly irritated text messages asking her where she was. The clock read noon and it was too late to join them, so instead she texted back some apologies, adding a few lame tumblr memes to smooth things over.

 

She wandered over to her computer, thinking she might as well finish her next chapter for ‘A Tale of Two Geniuses’ but when she opened her laptop, she saw that the word document was already open. “That’s funny. I don’t remember….” Her eyes quickly scanned over the new chapter, becoming wider and wider as she read parts of the story she couldn’t recall ever typing out. “What in the…”

 

Anna quickly read all the way to the end, her cheeks reddening as the scenarios had become much steamier. “Did I….sleep-write this?” A huge grin spread across her face. “Sleep-writer me is amazing!!!”

  
She hurriedly fixed a few typos and oddly outdated speech (where did I learn that word?), but her changes were minimal. It was like she’d received divine inspiration about the characterizations of Light Yagami and L Lawliet in the night, had written them down in a somnambulant state, but now she couldn’t get these headcanons out of her mind. _This dialogue is sharper, these actions seem like ones they might have really taken...wow, I’ve really improved as a writer. These writers’ brunches must be helping. Too bad I missed this last one._

 

She giggled as she gave it one last proofread and then pressed the ‘post now’ button. This was her best work yet, and she couldn’t wait for the whole world to realize it too.

 

\------------

 

One moment Light and L were sleeping in their musty cave (or in L’s case, crouching with his head against his knees in a doze), and the next they were sprawled out on the cold stone floor of the Shinigami King’s throne room.

  
L looked up first and reached over to poke Light in the ribs, “Light-kun, seems we’ve been summoned again.”

 

Light grimaced and opened his weary eyes, rubbing them as he stumbled to standing. He inhaled deeply and bowed before the king as he’d been conditioned to do over his years as cupbearer, “You’ve summoned us, Majesty?” He blinked a few times, wondering where the king might send them next. _I’m actually looking forward to it, anywhere’s better than here._

 

The shinigami king tapped his fingers together, grinning down at them. “Yes indeed. It seems our brilliant authoress has uploaded a new chapter!” The shinigami host gathered in the throne room twittered with excitement, and Ryuk was shifting from foot to foot and rubbing his hands together. The king stroked his skeletal face, “Now do remember that if you would like better comforts in THIS realm, MAXIMAL REALISM will be required during your ‘entertainment.’ IS THAT CLEAR?” He rattled the chains imposingly and the shinigami cowered away.

 

L sullenly nodded while Light stared at his feet and did the same. The world began to swirl around them, until they were transported to Shinjuku Gyoen, a spacious mid-city park that Light had jogged in many times. It was Spring now, and the trees were sporting fluffy pink clouds of cherry blossoms dotting the periphery.

 

Light shielded his eyes from the bright sun, patting his clothes which were now changed into more casual, comfortable attire. “Oh, this could have been a lot worse.” They were seated on a grassy hill overlooking a popular area with a tidal pond and an Edo-period teahouse. Other park visitors were also sitting under the yoshino cherry blossoms for Hanami (the yearly cherry blossom viewing party). It was a beautiful scene, but Light’s attention was immediately diverted as he heard a loud gasp from L.

 

“Oh shit.” L’s fingers trembled as he reverently reached for the large strawberry cake sitting on the picnic blanket between him and Light, completely ignoring the swirling words in front of him. “Light-kun do you know how long--”

 

Light smacked his hand, “L, read your lines first for fuck’s sake. You won’t be able to have cake again if we don’t do this right.”

 

L pulled his hand back with a small whimper, eyes briefly flickering up to read his lines, “IF LIGHT-KUN THINKS HE CAN SIMPLY BRIBE ME WITH CAKE AND I’LL FORGET ALL ABOUT HIM BEING KIRA...” L salivated as he looked at the thickly-iced cake, using all his willpower not to bury his face in it like a dog, “...HE IS SORELY MISTAKEN.” The cake had pink icing and was dotted was strawberry halves. L could practically already taste it, he knew it was going to be so fucking good.

 

Light giggled as he saw the glee on L’s face as he stared at the cake. “IF I WERE KIRA, WHICH OF COURSE I AM NOT, I WOULDN’T NEED TO RESORT TO SUCH MUNDANE TACTICS, L.” He spoke quieter, “Thinking back, cake probably would have been a more effective approach wouldn’t it?”

 

L nodded, a finger hooked in his mouth as he imagined the taste of strawberries again, nearly forgotten by now. “Without a doubt.” Louder, “WHY ELSE WOULD LIGHT-KUN BRING SUCH A DELECTABLE DESSERT TO OUR STRATEGY MEETING? HE MAY BE ATTEMPTING TO EXPLOIT MY WEAKNESS FOR SUCH THINGS.”

 

Light was to cut the cake now, placing a slice on a plate and keeping it to himself, so he did as L glared with murderous jealousy. “NO ULTERIOR MOTIVES L. I JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT…” L was directed to break a piece off the cake and hold it to L’s lips, “...ENJOY IT.” Light gave L a smirk, “Why do I feel like the snake in the garden of Eden right now?”

 

L consumed the extended piece of cake without hesitation, shamelessly moaning around Light’s fingers as he did so. “I swear Light, if you don’t...LIGHT-KUN KNOWS ME WELL...give me another fucking bite this instant…SUGAR ALWAYS HELPS WHEN CRITICAL THINKING IS CONCERNED...I will find a new way to end you.”

 

Light broke off another bite, lounging on his side and laughing with amusement. “L deprived of sugar for over a decade is not a pretty sight.” He smiled as he fed L the bite, tracing his finger across L’s tongue this time. “AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR MORE OF THIS CAKE L?” Light saw arrows indicating what he was supposed to do, and he was surprised to find he didn’t mind at all. Seeing L at his mercy like this was more delicious than cake. _Perhaps Ryuk really did improve the script, even if the dialogue is only moderately better._ Light pulled off his shirt, and watched L’s wide eyes drag up from his now licked-clean fingers to his smooth chest.

 

“THIS MIGHT BE CONSTRUED AS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR. BUT PERHAPS YOU ONLY MEAN TO GET SOME SUN.” L shifted in his crouch, torn between two equally appealing sights. And when Light took some of the cake and smeared it across his chest, he gasped. _I think...I remember having a fantasy about this exact thing. Oh no. This is too humiliating._

 

Light looked down at the sugary mess on his body and didn’t hesitate to read the lines, “LOOKS LIKE I DROPPED SOME, L. A LITTLE HELP?” He gave L a wicked smirk, “Don’t leave any behind L, I do hate to be sticky.” As if to prove his point, a few fallen pink petals drifted and pasted themselves across his gooey chest.

 

L’s fists clenched at his sides, weighing exactly what the price of his pride was. _I felt what was left of mine die long ago. I’m not letting any sugar go to waste._ He followed the arrows and crawled over to Light, bending down to lick the broken cake and icing from Light’s chest. _Oh it tastes even better like this. No it just must be because I haven't had any in so long. Yes._ “WHAT SORT OF FRIEND WOULD I BE TO LEAVE YOU IN SUCH A STATE?”  It was just one tentative lick at first, but as soon as the sugary icing passed over his tongue, he was diligently lapping it all away, trying to avoid eye contact with Light as he grunted with happiness.

 

Light scooped up some more cake and smeared it across his stomach, a little lower than before (he rationalized that he was just following the arrows). “OH I SEEM TO HAVE DROPPED SOME MORE. HOW CLUMSY OF ME.” He tried to stay still for L, but his giggling was making it difficult.

 

L whined as he saw an even more icing-laden glob atop that flat stomach, bending down to lap it up. Between licks, “I hope Light-kun doesn’t think I’m enjoying myself….WHAT AN ENJOYABLE PICNIC….because I’d eat cake off Ryuk’s foot right now if it were here….AND I COULDN’T HAVE ASKED FOR A BETTER PLATE….but I’ll be damned to shinigami hell before I pass up cake.” He paused momentarily to glare up at Light, but it didn’t stop his progress, even when he got to the very edge of Light’s already low-riding pants.

  

 _Ryuk’s foot huh?_ Light gave L an evil grin, “Well, you really will hate this then.” _Time to go a little off-script._ He yanked off his socks and shoes then fisted an entire handful of cake, making sure to grab as much icing as possible, and rubbed the cake all over his feet.

 

“I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT TOLERATE-” The voice from on high started to protest this seemingly unsexy turn of events. That was, until L, poised as if this might be the crowning achievement of his imaginary Olympic career, grabbed Light’s foot and started to suck each toe with obvious enjoyment, licking across Light’s arch as he hummed happily. Light exhaled hard as he felt L’s wet tongue darting in between each toe, swiping across the tops of his feet to pick up all the cake. The King announced, “OH. WELL YES PLEASE PROCEED.”

 

  
Light could feel himself flush at the aptitude of L’s mouth, closing his eyes and relishing this attention, odd as it was. _Just having someone touch me again after all this time. And him..._ . Eventually he opened his eyes and read the tyrant text before him with as much composure as he could, “L SEEMS TO KNOW A THING OR TWO ABOUT HOW BEST TO ENJOY CAKE….slightly better than Justin Armonia’s food, no? _”_ He gloated smugly, but his heartbeat quickened as his thoughts strayed. _With that mouth, how good would L be at… no I can’t think that way._

   
  
Only when Light’s feet were exquisitely clean did L pull away to read his response, slightly breathless while licking his lips of sugar, “I CAN TEACH LIGHT-KUN SOME TIME, IF HE WOULD LIKE…. not that he needs it. Light already knows all about how to grovel _.”_ L was radiantly happy now on a sugar high, and wasn’t going to let Light’s arrogance ruin it. He’d forgotten the taste, and his mind felt sharper than it had in years. He began to think strange thoughts, positive thoughts, the sort of planning and plotting he hadn’t done since maybe the 900th time he’d done a menial chore for a shinigami. _Too long. They’d nearly defeated me. But not quite._

 

Light scowled at L’s last words, hissing, “Grovel?” He yanked his feet back and frowned. “I can’t believe you would blame me for something I have no control over. How should I act in front of someone who could send me….both of us….to eternal torture?” He picked up a picnic napkin and wiped L’s saliva and the remaining sugar from his feet. _That was low, L._ “I’m doing it for you too, you know....I AM ALWAYS WILLING TO LEARN FROM YOU SENPAI.” Light cursed himself now for feeling attracted to L a moment ago. _What was I thinking? He hates me._

 

L cast his eyes down to to the remainder of the cake, wanting to shovel it in his mouth, but he also felt slightly ashamed about making Light feel bad. “I know you’re protecting yourself. I doubt you give a shit about what happens to me. ANY TIME LIGHT-KUN YOU NEED ONLY ASK.” And then he shoveled the rest of the cake in his mouth without regret. _Who knows when I’ll have the opportunity again?_

 

Little bursts of color were directing them to look at one another as a gentle gust of wind blew pastel petals across the sky. Light now realized he hadn’t gotten a single bite of cake; L had eaten everything. “You know this wouldn’t have to be so bad if you’d learn to forgive me.” _What else do we have in eternity but this, L?_

 

The picnic spread and the park disappeared, and in its place was L’s bathroom in the Kira HQ tower, towels wrapped around their waists and a steaming tub before them. The handcuff chain connected their wrists again, hanging low between them. L chewed as finger as he gazed at the bubble-filled bathtub and then at Light, “A hot bath would feel rather pleasant after a decade scrounging in the dust.” Arrows were pointing to the tub, so L shrugged and dropped his towel, climbing into the hot water with a sigh. “COME ON IN AND RELAX LIGHT-KUN.” He looked up at Light as he hesitated, obviously still angry from L’s earlier words, “If Light-kun wants me to forgive him he can start by playing along with the scenes.”

 

Light looked away but was cheered as he saw his reflection in the mirror. _I’m still as perfect as ever. Some things even death can not alter._ “AN EXCELLENT IDEA L. BUT I AM SHY.” _Or is my appearance just an illusion too, and I look as horrible as Ryuk?_

 

L batted at the bubbles in the tub, scooping them up and putting them on his head. “Kira wasn’t shy a day of his life...I SHALL TURN AWAY UNTIL YOU GET IN.” _Now that is rather cruel._ But he did as the arrows said, looking away until the bathwater sloshed and he knew Light had gotten in too. The bubbles hid everything under the water, to L’s disappointment.

 

Light picked up a fluffy sponge an arrow was pointing to, “SHALL I SCRUB YOUR BACK L?....you’re supposed to turn around, do it already.”

 

L turned around in the tub, and closed his eyes as Light smoothed soap on his back and then scrubbed it with the sponge. His head fell forward against his crouching knees as Light’s fingers massaged his shoulders and neck. _I guess he’s just following the directions, but still, this feels so good._ He looked up to check his lines, “I BELIEVE KIRA IS TRYING TO LOWER MY DEFENSES AGAIN.” L arched his back as Light gently pushed his thumbs into the muscles below his shoulder blades. “Why does Kira care about my forgiveness?” _His hands...oh shit..._

 

“Because you might be all I have. For eternity.” Light had set the sponge aside; it wasn’t in the directions but the king hadn’t protested this time. _Seems he might trust us a little more now not to disappoint._ Light scooted closer up behind L, reading his lines first, “ALWAYS SO SUSPICIOUS L. AND YOU HAD CALLED ME YOUR FIRST FRIEND.” Light sighed, remembering that. “Now, I know that was a lie, L, but did you know you really were mine? I didn’t know it at the time...I thought Ryuk was my friend back then.” He looked angrily up at the ceiling but it was just tile. _You idiot shinigami, look what Kira’s been reduced to._ “ARE WE NOT FRIENDS, L?”

 

L swirled the bubbles in front of him, wondering if being with Kira for eternity was heaven or hell. _Both?_ “I don’t know what we were. You killed me….YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT LIGHT-KUN. MY JOB IS TO BRING KIRA TO JUSTICE.” But he still leaned back slightly into Light’s touch.

 

Light’s fingers stilled on L’s shoulders. “What choice did you give me? You forced my hand. There was never a point you said you would do anything other than put Kira, me, to death.…..AND WHAT IS JUSTICE TRULY L?” Light was staring at L’s gracefully bent neck, feeling an overwhelming urge to try to make it up to L, even though there was no way to ever do that. “You know I can’t take it back. There’s no use holding it against me now….DOESN’T KIRA ALSO YEARN FOR JUSTICE, EVEN IF THE DEFINITIONS DIFFER?”

 

L sighed heavily, “I didn’t ever give a shit about justice. KIRA KNOWS I CAN NEVER ACCEPT THAT MURDER COULD BE JUSTICE.” He looked over his shoulder, “I cared about winning. And I lost.” L wiggled his shoulders to try to get Light to resume his massage, but froze as Light dropped his forehead on L’s shoulder instead.

 

Light’s words were muted, “You killed me too you know. After you died...my life became empty. I went on but my triumph tasted of dust.” He looked up, “YES BUT PERHAPS WE COULD PUT OUR SUSPICIONS ASIDE L. JUST TONIGHT.” Arrows directed Light to kiss L’s neck, and he didn’t hesitate now, he wanted to. _I am sorry. Not sorry for being Kira, but sorry we couldn’t reach each other in life._ He scooted closer, pressing his chest against L’s back, placing his lips against that pale skin and dragging his lips across it. He repeated those words softer, making it a plea that fit the magnitude of what he was hoping L would do, “Can’t we put them aside, L?” He felt L tense, but there was nothing to lose now.

 

L wasn’t a man who easily let things go, and he wondered now if he really could. _It’s been sixteen miserable years. Do I want an endless parade of more?_ “I COULD PERHAPS BE CONVINCED. BUT IT CANNOT DISTRACT US FROM WHAT’S IMPORTANT.” He looked back to see Light’s expression, full of penance and a genuine earnestness that was missing from this bawdry script. _Light was the only person in my life who could hurt me and made my heart beat faster for it._ He had been ashamed of that back then. And Light was definitely the only person who could have murdered him and almost made him agree he was at least partially to blame. _He’s right though. Grudges are meaningless now._ “I can try.” He tilted his head, allowing Light’s mouth better access to his neck. “Don’t…” It felt like a release, to give in, to try and forgive him, “make me regret this.”

  

Light smiled and stroked down L’s arm, feeling a wave of relief. “We could have some fun you know. This script isn’t likely to de-escalate if you know what I mean….I’M SURE THESE LONG NIGHTS AT WORK ARE FRUSTRATING FOR YOU, L.” Light licked across L’s shoulder, wrapping his hands around L’s chest, “Not as frustrating as eternity will be if we don’t come to some understanding.”

 

L’s heart was pounding, his breathing speeding up. “I can’t promise Kira I’ll understand, but I’m willing to give this a chance….YES LIGHT-KUN, THE TENSION IS INCREDIBLE.” He moved Light’s hands over his nipples, guiding them to stroke him, “I suppose this is just because I’m the last person left available. You would never choose me otherwise.”

 

 _That’s not true._ Light’s hand trailed down L’s stomach tentatively, waiting for L to stop him.  Light was already incredibly hard but was positioned slightly away, not wanting to repeat the embarrassing scene from their last ‘chapter.’ “You can stop me at any time if you don’t want this, L….PERHAPS I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT TENSION, L, AS I DO WITH THE CASE.” Light laughed, “I hope I do a better job of this than I did with that.” His fingers reached lower and he was surprised that L was already hard when he’d seemed so emotionless, so stoic. He curled his fingers around L’s cock but didn’t move, waiting. “Are you going to stop me?”

 

L’s hands rested on Light’s legs in front of him, “No, I’m not. HELP ME THEN. I’M NOT SURE HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE.” L scooted back, pressing Light’s erection between them, feeling the assurance it was there, too, that Light wanted him as much. “Move your hand Light.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Light pulled his hand away but L grabbed his wrist, pulling it back to his cock and guiding it up and down. “I WOULDN’T WANT TO COMPROMISE OUR FRIENDSHIP L.”

 

L grunted in real frustration. “No. Move like this.” He leaned his head back onto Light’s shoulder, breathing erratically as Light started to stroke him under the water. The bubbles and soap had made their skin slick, and Light’s grip was firm, fast. “YOU WON’T.” He released Light’s hand as the pleasure built, fingernails digging deep into Light’s legs as he spread his own legs wider. “I’d forgotten...forgotten what this felt like.”

 

Light yanked him closer against him, speeding his strokes as L began to alternate between panting and moaning. “See L? Not so bad, even someone you hate can make you feel good. JUST RELAX THEN, CLOSE YOUR EYES.” Light’s tongue licked up L’s neck again and he sucked his earlobe in, whispering as L moaned even louder, “Or maybe especially someone you hate.”

 

“Correction: I do not...hate Light-kun….YES DON’T STOP NOW…I only dislike him...intensely.” L punctuated his sentence by rolling his hips and bucking into Light’s motions.

 

Light laughed at that, “Same difference. But I’m going to make you come either way.” He sped up, “I know you can’t hold back after all this time. Even for me.”

 

L moaned at that, pushing up into Light’s fist. _I’m not coming despite you Light, are you serious?_ He gasped as his pleasure crescendoed into an intense orgasm and he shot ropes of white into the bath water. He tried not to think of the hundreds of shinigami who were watching him make a fool of himself right now. He decided he didn’t care, it didn’t matter, all he cared about was that this pleasure was possible here and, at least so far, Light hadn’t made him regret it. _Quite the opposite._

 

The lines had stopped appearing, but L wasn’t looking for them as his mind slowly cleared. _I should return the favor. I want to._ He turned his full body towards Light, sheepishly avoiding what he knew would be a gloating smirk on Light’s face.  L ran his sudsy hands down Light’s firm chest and finally looked up into his eyes, making sure Light wanted this. And he was surprised to see that Light wasn’t gloating (oh he probably would later, L knew), but was staring down at him with unmasked anticipation.

 

  
Arrows were pointing out of the tub and towards the towel rack, but neither of them were looking. Light’s line was supposed to be something about how it had been beautiful to see L like that and that he hoped it wouldn’t change their relationship. But instead he moved L’s long fingers down his body, “Come on, L. Don’t tell me all that fast typing was for nothing.”

  
  
L’s eyes flicked up to the rapidly blinking arrows and he bit his lip. _Script and scene direction be damned._ L looked back to Light and wrapped both hands around Light’s reddening erection. _I can’t be blamed for making the scene more ‘entertaining’ can I?_  “My turn, Kira. I bet I can guess how you like it.” He stroked up firmly and circled the tip expertly with his thumb to ease the precum out of the head. He was trying to recall watching Light in the shower the few times he actually been able to when they were alive. _No sense in lying to myself, I’ll never forget that._ Light nodded as he groaned in helpless pleasure, the sound bolstering L’s long forgotten ego back up to towering heights in the space of a breath.

 

The arrows pointing for them to leave the tub grew even larger, and the lines Light were supposed to read became bolder. But L kept up his stroking, focusing on Light’s increasingly aroused expression through the swirling text, until the word ‘beautiful’ finally blocked out his face and--  

 

  
Both of them felt a pull from underneath, the barometric pressure suddenly dropped as they are pulled into their ‘home’ dimension. L huffed as he sat up wet and naked, grasping at the upstroke with nothing now between his fingers.

   
  
Light’s face immediately matched the strained quality of his erection which wilted as he looked around the crumbling castle. _Oh FUCK no!_ He screamed, “EMBELLISHING THE SCRIPT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY!” He was barely keeping himself from unleashing a string a Shakespearean obscenities but Ryuk lobbed a towel at his head, breaking his concentration momentarily and allowing Light to get a hold of himself.

 

  
L felt plenty angry too, but quietly seethed. _I’d been quite enjoying myself seeing Light Yagami about to fall apart under my hands._ Did this fan writer not understand he was English? Leaving a sexual favor unreturned was somewhere between uncouth and totally unacceptable. He gave Ryuk a look of utter disgust. A whole lot of good he had done keeping them in character. _Perhaps we must just be patient but, this seems rather cruel for Light._

  
The king laughed loudly at their distress, unfazed by Light’s outburst due to his amusement and the shinigami horde's echoing whoops, hollers, and claps. “The wise authoress had decided it was not yet Light Yagami’s turn. Let these things build.”  He turned to Ryuk, “What was that called again?”

 

Ryuk scratched his head then stuck a talon up in the air, “Slow burn your Majesty!! Yeah!” _Errr, perhaps that was more me forgetting to put in Light’s turn. Yeah, better just blame Kag, heh. Sorry Light-o._

 

The king nodded, marveling at the odd Earthly turn of phrase. “Yes, exactly. This ‘slow burn’ shall prolong our fun and provide maximal entertainment!”

 

  
Light wrapped the towel around his waist and fixed Ryuk with a expression of loathing, making it clear he knew exactly who was to blame for his predicament.  Dangerously cool, “I see.” He held his head high, averting his eyes from Ryuk, who had been squirming under Kira’s gaze. “I think it might be time for us to have a little chat, Ryuk.”

 

  
_Time for some groveling._ L held Light’s gaze a moment and then turned to the king, fastening the towel around his middle. “My liege, have we not performed well today?”  _See Light? I’m not above it either._

 

  
“They have! They really have!” Deridovely chittered. The rest of the shinigami were looking at them adoringly or with humor shining in their many, many eyes. Truly, this was the most fun the realm had had in eons.

 

  
“Indeed. You have well pleased us. My citizens have spoken.”

 

  
Light calculated that keeping the audience’s rapt attention would certainly be beneficial in winning more creature comforts (and possibly more freedoms). Thus he held back a glower and instead flashed them a winning smile, but inside he was plotting. _No one denies Kira. You’ll all be sorry for that later. But I’ll play along for now._ “We are certainly gratified to hear that.” _Actually I’m not gratified at all, in any way, dammit. I’m gonna give you a piece of my mind Ryuk._

 

  
L watched Light out the corner of his eye, feeling relief and admiration as Light swallowed his anger and put up the mask needed for this moment. “Your majesty, if you would see fit to reward us, we’d also like some proper clothes. How are do we perform these...scenes...if we are afraid to take our clothes off and possibly end up like this again?”

 

  
Ryuk cackled, “Eh, yeah those towels ain’t doing ya any favors, L.” He turned to the king, “Think we can give some new duds to our actors here?”

 

The king nodded, “Yes indeed that could be a fitting reward.” He rattled his chains as he waved three of his hands, a shower of visible energy sparking around L and Light. When it cleared, they looked down and saw they were clad in dusty rags, with the improvement of a few less holes over their old rags. “Satisfied?”

 

Light was anything but satisfied, but he was also not deterred; the way the other shinigami were gazing at him now reminded him of how his followers once looked at Kira. _I can’t help but want to undermine him just a little. But I must be careful._ “Your majesty, it occurs to me that the...shoddy state of dress of your subjects…” He looked down at himself…”does not glorify the true awesomeness of your royal person or this realm.” He gave the king a charming smile, “And certainly you wouldn’t want that.”

 

The king was taken aback at this new realization and sucked in a breath as he looked around him, staring at the dirty, dusty shinigami. “Yes….this is true.” He turned to Ryuk angrily, “WHY HAVE YOU NOT MENTIONED THIS BEFORE!!”

 

Ryuk cowered beneath his wings. “HYUK!” He stammered, “Um...I never thought about it before Majesty.” _Am I the only one here with any sense of style? Eh, guess so._ “But ah….perhaps we could improve it a little?”

 

The king now thought about Lucifer, his parcheesi partner, and how amazing all those demons always looked in Hell. How paltry his realm must seem in comparison! No, this would never do. He snapped his fingers again, and this time L and Light’s rags disappeared, replaced with loose fitting tunics and pants, and atop that, light-weight armor built of the skeletons of once fearsome creatures.

 

Light adjusted his demon-horned helmet so it sat better on his head. _Ah! Now this is more like it!._ “Thank you, your majesty, this is most appreciated.” _Would’ve appreciated getting off even more…._

 

L flexed his hands, giving his spiked gloves a dubious look. “Yes, I suppose this qualifies as an improvement.”

 

  
Light and L looked at each other, registering what the other had done to use their predicament towards something useful. _Why not….push for a little more?_ “Sire, do you think we could have weapons, too?”

 

  
“I ASSURE YOU YOU MAY NOT.” The shinigami wheezed with laughter at his request, “I granted your more reasonable wish. Do NOT push your luck. Now go home.” He snapped his fingers in unison and L and Light were dropped back into their cave.

 

Light sighed and pulled off his helmet, dropping it to the ground as he slouched against the wall. “I’m going to kill Ryuk. I’m going to go over there tomorrow and pull his stupid raven wings off for this, one feather at a time.”

 

L chewed a finger, “For which part of ‘this,’ exactly?” He smiled but he already knew.

 

Light’s eyes narrowed, “Ha fucking ha. No surprise you’re smiling now, but I have to sit here waiting until the next chapter uploads.”

 

L nodded, trying not to laugh. “True. And there’s no guarantee the author will be...er...more sympathetic to you next time either.”

 

Light huffed at that. “Oh after I talk to Ryuk, I have a feeling things might change up a bit.” He gave L the gloating smirk he’d been waiting all this time for. “You just wait and see.” Light leaned up from the wall and walked over to L, crouching in front of him, “L enjoyed himself quite a bit today, didn’t he? Got cake, got to get off?” _Lucky bastard. This author must be a big fan._

 

L giggled, “And poor Light-kun is just sticky and frustrated.” He pushed out his bottom lip in mock pity. Quieter, “But I was a mere two strokes away from making him scream out my name. Perhaps he’ll be luckier next time.”

  
  
Light grinned back at him. “That’ll take more than just a few strokes, L. Maybe I’ll give you some hints later, if you’re really wanting to hear that.” The truth was that Light didn’t want to think about that again until they were somewhere L could attempt to back-up such claims.

 

L shrugged like ‘maybe’ and started to pull off his armor, piling it carefully against the wall. He frowned down at the hard rocky ground, “I suppose we should ask for some pillows next time.”

 

“Oh we won’t need to L.” Light laughed darkly, “Because after I talk to Ryuk, we’ll have the softest feather pillows you can imagine.” He stood up and smiled down at L, “Although his wings might not look quite so impressive for a while.”

 

L hummed at that, seeing a glimmer of Kira for the first time since they’d arrived in the shinigami realm. On Earth, he’d considered Kira to be a dangerous criminal. But up here? It just might get them somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A description of Hanami (cherry blossom viewing) is here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanami


	4. Moderate Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light visits Ryuk and weighs in on the plot, and gains a creature comfort. Things seem to be looking up for L and Light both in the story and in the shinigami realm.

Anna came home from class tired given she hadn’t slept much the night before. She tossed her backpack into her room before heading to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets until she found her hidden strawberry Pocky. “That chemistry test gutted me.” Anna collapsed on the couch next to Perry, who was watching ‘Supernatural.’  “When the hell will I ever need to know about chirality in the real world?” She snapped a Pocky in her mouth, holding the box out to Perry. “Ugh, shoulda studied harder.”

 

Perry slid a Pocky from the box and sucked on it with a wry smile. “I know why you haven’t been studying.” She giggled, “ _Somebody’s_ got a little writing project keeping them up at night.”

 

Anna grimaced but didn’t deny it. “Yeah, the story’s gotten...more popular than I thought it would. People are asking for updates now, making requests.”

 

Perry crunched the Pocky and took another. “And here I thought Lawlight fic was played out.”

 

Anna gave her a suspicious look. “You haven’t….been in my room, have you? You haven’t messed with my computer or….’helped’ with my story did you?”

 

“Huh? What are you talking about? I think writing about the Kira case has made you paranoid.” Perry lounged back, putting her feet in Anna’s lap. “Plus, you know I don’t write smut. That’s for lazy authors.”

 

Anna snorted at that, but it seemed Perry genuinely didn’t know what she was referring to. _I guess I really did sleep-write it after all._ Anna didn’t get a chance to ask anything else before the doorbell rang.

 

Perry looked up from her show, finishing off her Pocky. “Wonder who that could be.” She went to the door and opened it, and Anna bolted upright as she heard a piercing scream.

 

Anna ran to the door, grabbing Perry’s arm. “What is it?!” Perry just pointed down to the doormat wordlessly, and Anna followed her gaze, gasping. A large pile of polished bones was intricately arranged in a heart shape outside the front door. “Oh my god….” It was sort of beautiful in a macabre way, but creepy nonetheless. Worse, some of the bones she didn’t even recognize; tiny monstrous skulls from creatures she couldn’t place, femurs that curved oddly instead of being straight.

 

Perry pulled her back inside and slammed the door, locking it. “Um...I think you have a fan.”

 

\-------

 

Light lounged in the entrance to Ryuk’s cave, which he had to admit was cozier than he’d expected. _So you get a nice dry comfy home while we sleep on a wet rock floor._ His eyes narrowed as he watched Ryuk fussing around and mumbling under this breath about “bad ideas” and “Kindarrah shouldn’t be leaving presents.” Light cleared his throat loudly, drawing the shinigami’s attention at last.

 

“Hyuk!” Ryuk stopped short, dropping a jar of some foul shinigami food to the floor. “Li-Lighto! Er...what a nice surprise!” He grinned sheepishly, picking up the broken pot shards off the floor as Light sauntered into the cave, stepping over gelatinous rotten balls as they rolled.

 

Light made himself at home, sitting down in one of Ryuk’s overlarge bone and hide chairs. He leaned his chin into his hand and fixed the frazzled shinigami with a chillingly cool glare. “Oh, you really must be having the time of your life.”

 

The death god froze in place at the dripping malice in Light’s voice. _Uh oh._ “Heh. Wh-what are ya talkin’ bout kiddo?”

 

“Ryuk, you know there’s only one thing I would be here to talk to you about.”

 

Ryuk scratched his scaly head, “Um, yeah...guess your, uh, little performances are maybe a tiny little bit my fault…” He scooped up the fallen food and dumped it into a half-skull on the floor, carved with the letters ‘TB.’

 

As soon as he had, Light heard a loud bang, and a hairless three-eyed cat appeared in a puff of smoke and started to sniff around the skull bowl. _Ryuk has a cat?_ “We both know pretty much anything awful that happens to me is in some way your fault.”

 

“It’s not all bad, Light-o… I mean, I set you up with that skinny detective guy you’ve always had a thing for!”

 

“You…” It looked for a second that Light was going to fight him on his years-long repressed crush, but he didn’t. Instead, he breathed into his hands trying to keep all his anger from coming out in one long rant, “We obviously can’t change the King’s mind, but these scenes are insipid and worse...unsatisfying! I haven’t gotten off in a decade and this still hasn’t changed!”

 

“I wasn’t really sure that you were into-”

 

Light maked a face of uninhibited disbelief, “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what I’m _not_ into, Ryuk.” He glared harder, “I’m not going to be teased anymore, is that clear? You’re going to fix that.”

 

“Ok ok.” Ryuk backed away from the low sound in Light’s voice, the charm he usually hid behind gone. _Kira is sitting in that chair in all his murderous glory._ Ryuk nervously scanned the room for any knives or weapons that might be lying around. “N-no problemo.” He furtively stowed a steel serrated knife that had been laid out to cut up his cat’s food in the crook of his wing.

 

Light gave him a tight smile, leaning back. “Mighty comfortable home here you’ve got, Ryuk. Very cozy, lots of thoughtful touches.” He stiffened slightly as Ryuk’s demon cat stalked closer to him, watching him with all three eyes.

 

“Yeah, spend tens of thousands of years in a place… hyuk, ya end up accumulating things.”

 

“You’ve been in here lazing around the whole time I was pouring your awful king his drinks, huh?” It was odd, however, that Ryuk didn’t have a bed in his fully furnished home until Light recalled that shinigami were expected to go without sleep. _How unbearable._ The cat was now doing figure-eights through Light’s legs, rubbing against him as if it were just any normal pet. “L and I? We still rest on a stone floor.”

 

“Well, maybe if you do your scenes--”

 

“I have a more immediate solution.” Light watched as the cat leaped up into his lap, circling and then plopping down happily. “Ok, what’s with this thing?”

 

Ryuk pointed to the creature, “Eh, looks like TB’s taken a shine to you Light-o. She’s harmless, for the most part, hyuk. Found her in the blood swamp ten years back.” _Little lap-jumping traitor._

 

Light hesitantly patted the cat’s head and it purred loudly. “Anyway, I want some pillows.”

 

“Sure I can bring a couple up from Earth.”

 

Light laughed, scratching TB behind the ears. “Oh no Ryuk. You are going to make me some. Now.”

 

It finally dawned on Ryuk what Light meant by this, and he gave a hollow laugh. “Not my wings…”

 

Light’s smirk took on an evil glint. “It’s your fault I’m dead in the first place. I had believed you were my friend once, Ryuk. Wasn’t that stupid of me? It doesn’t seem like a lot of ask for, considering.”

 

 _Ugh, he’s laying the guilt trip stuff on me now._ “I didn’t want you to die, but that was just the way the bones rolled…I had to write your name, I told you in the beginning that’s how it had to be.”

 

“I’m sure you writing my name had nothing to do with imagining how bored you’d be if I were caught.” The cat jumped up on Light’s shoulders, draping itself around his neck and glaring at Ryuk in condemnation. “If you had helped me even once Ryuk. Even one time, maybe I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“I did wanna help ya, but have you read our rules? If I had helped you, I would’ve bitten the big one. But I was on your side, rootin’ for ya.” Ryuk kicked the dirt, all three cat eyes looking at him accusingly. “Still am.”

 

“My side, eh? What did you ever do to show me that?”

 

Ryuk flailed his arms dramatically. “I killed that albino kid for you. I never got to tell you. I made him do a ton of humiliatingly idiotic things for 23 days then finally electrocute himself with his robots in the bathtub. Heh heh. You should have seen it. It was-”

 

 _Oh really…._ Light’s eyes sparkled with interest but he quickly suppressed his reaction. _Not that it matters now._ “I don’t care.”

 

“But Light, that kid was responsible for your death. And he messed with Mikami-san’s head.”

 

“You didn’t stop him when it mattered. Who benefitted from his oh-so-hilarious death? You. Did you laugh as hard at my death too?” A flicker of real hurt flashed across Light’s face. “We could have ruled the world together Ryuk. Are you happy with how things ended up?”

 

Quietly, “No.” Ryuk realized Light was totally in his right make those claim and fell silent a moment. “We could be friends now y’know. Eternity is a rather long time. I should know.”

 

Light considered it, absently petting the cat around his neck. _The last thing I need is an eternal enemy, but I could sure use a friend._ “Well if you want to be friends... if you want me to believe that, you can start by writing me better scenes.” He grinned slyly, “And I’m still waiting for my pillows.”

 

Ryuk grimaced but went to a cabinet and took out a pillow case. “Gah, fine.” He reached into his wing and pulled out a tuft of feathers with a grunt, thrusting the handful into the sack. He grumbled, “Anyway, what do you want your next scene to be?” He yanked another tuft and another. _These things will regrow._ He couldn’t get another Light Yagami. _I’ve learned that by now._

 

Light rubbed his face, thinking. _L’s so weird and awkward, we won’t get anywhere fun unless I push the ‘action’ a little._ “Write him giving me a blowjob, and I better be able to get off this time. And if things go further...I want to be top.” _At least at first._ Light grinned, thinking of that. “Other than that, I’ll leave it to you and our esteemed author.” He picked up the cat and set it on the ground where it mewed sadly. Light stood up and walked over the skull bowl as Ryuk continued to pluck himself into the pillow. He pointed down to the disgusting-looking contents. “Ugh, what is that stuff anyway? Cat food? Gross.”

 

“I feed TB great food! Those are the finest naga innards jewels can buy!”

 

TB hissed up at Ryuk as if begging to differ about the food’s quality. Light crouched down, smiling at the cat and stroking its hairless back. “She needs something better too, Ryuk. When you’re down on Earth, grab her a few cans of Fancy Feast.” He stood up, taking the now fluffy and filled pillow Ryuk was begrudgingly holding out. “And get us a down comforter to go with this. Unless you want to make me one of those too?”

 

“Hyuk! No...uh I’ll grab you one.” Ryuk had a distinct feeling of dread that if he said no, Light would find a way to get exactly what he threatened. _If I really want to make it up to Light, guess I’ll need to play by Kira’s rules._

 

Light finally gave him a genuinely pleased smile, having gotten everything he’d come for. “Good. Seems we understand each other better now. Now go write that scene.” Ryuk sighed, but nodded and flapped off through the cave entrance, wings looking quite a bit more ratty now.

 

Light headed back to his own cave with the treasured pillow beneath his arm, and tossed it to L as soon as he walked through the entrance. “Mission success.”

 

L caught it, testing it’s supreme fluffiness. “Not bad, Light-kun.” L tried not to let how impressed he was bleed too much into his speech. “A pity there’s only one.”

 

Light sat cross-legged next to him, raising an eyebrow. _Never good enough for you, is it L?_ “Ryuk only has so many feathers. He barely had enough left to fly back to Earth.” Light couldn’t help but giggle at the shinigami’s straggly appearance.

 

L smiled at that, now wishing he’d been there to see Ryuk pluck himself like an overgrown chicken. “I suppose we’ll just have to make do. I intend to ask the king for a proper bed next time, assuming there’s a next time.”

 

Light leaned against the wall, “Oh there will be. We’re their new favorite entertainment. But I expect some improvements now I had a little chat with the writer.” _The one that matters at least._

 

L was wary about what kinds of ‘improvements’ he might see since Light had been the one to give the directions. But they didn’t have to wait long before they heard the king’s voice filling their cave. “Our esteemed author has just uploaded a new chapter! PREPARE YOURSELVES!”

 

Light and L looked at each other briefly before being instantly transported to the now-familiar monitor room in Kira HQ, although the team was nowhere in sight. They were handcuffed now, and arrows directed them both to their respective desk chairs. The king’s voice echoed above them, “IT SEEMS THINGS ARE GOING TO GET A BIT STEAMIER IN THIS CHAPTER. I EXPECT REALISM NONETHELESS IF YOU WOULD LIKE A REWARD!”

 

Light muttered under his breath, “It’s about damn time.” _Realism I think I can give him, if Ryuk did his job._ He sat in his chair and pointedly ignored the anxious looks L was shooting him and read his lines. “COME CLOSER RYUZAKI, I THINK I MAY HAVE MADE A DISCOVERY ABOUT KIRA.” Light remembered this moment, the point in the Yotsuba case where he’d been the one that had noticed their stock price pattern relative to Kira’s kills. But he sighed as the computer screen did not reflect the complex data he’d presented back then but rather had an nonsensical bar graph with the heading, ‘Kira Proof.’ _Really, Ryuk?_

 

L followed the glowing arrow, scooting his rolling chair over to Light’s terminal and looking over his shoulder with mock interest. “WHAT’S THIS LIGHT-KUN? HAS YOUR BRILLIANT MIND DETECTED SOME FOUL PLAY?” L closed his eyes, trying hard to read his lines well and not deride the story anymore. Deadpan, “The sad thing is I was indeed impressed with your deductive abilities when you noticed this…..’Kira Proof.’”

 

Light stifled a snort, clearing his throat to try and maintain a serious tone. “RYUZAKI, LOOK HERE AT THIS CHART. IT SAYS YOTSUBA…” Light trailed off, the words ‘is doing something sneaky’ still hovering above the keyboard. _No, I remember what was really happening. So, realism it is._ “....STOCK APPEARS TO BE GOING UP AS THE HEADS OF RIVAL COMPANIES ARE MYSTERIOUSLY DYING.” Quieter, “Ironic how helpful I actually was.”

 

“Only accidentally helpful.” L placed his hands on his knees, staring at Light now instead of the screen. He recalled that breakthrough, and worse, recalled how turned on he’d been that Light had noticed a pattern that eluded even him. _Dammit._ “AMAZING, IT DOES SEEM TO BE THE CASE.”

 

Light was meant to point to the screen now and did so, continuing to ignore the incorrect lines. _Ryuk, you really didn’t have a clue what was going on, did you?_  “NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE TIMING OF THE YOTSUBA BOARD MEETINGS IS RIGHT BEFORE THESE CEOS DIE.” He could hear L’s heavier breathing now, and smiled a little to himself. He whispered, “I know that got you hot back then, didn’t it? Seeing me crack the Kira case even though I was Kira.” _Intelligence and plotting turns you on, I know it._

 

L huffed, “It did no such thing.” But he flushed and grit his teeth when he read the lines above him. “IT GETS ME SO HOT TO SEE YOU CRACKING THIS CASE, LIGHT-KUN. I ALSO HAVE SOME THEORIES TO SHARE.” L swore quietly under his breath. “Shit. Maybe I’ll go pay a visit to Ryuk, get another pillow myself.”

 

Light laughed, quiet enough that the king wouldn’t hear. “Be my guest, he deserves it. OH REALLY? PERHAPS WE COULD DISCUSS THEM IN DETAIL UPSTAIRS?”

 

L shifted nervously, he saw what the arrow was directing him to do, saw where this was going to lead given the big glowing heart on Light’s crotch. _Do I even remember how to do this? It’s been a long time._ He looked Light in the eyes, “I THINK HERE WORKS JUST FINE.” He slid to crouch on the floor, swiveling Light’s chair sharply towards him and fumbling with his pants zipper. “I suppose I do owe you for...last time. But I warn you I...well it’s been awhile.” He looked up to Light apologetically. _Why do I even care about making this good for him? I guess I just hate not knowing whether I’ll be the best at something. Yes, that’s it._

 

Light smoothed the hair away from L’s face, smirking down at L as he helped to unzip his pants. “After a decade, I’ll be amazed if I last 10 seconds no matter what you do.” There were no lines for Light anymore, and he was glad for that when he felt long fingers reach inside his pants. _I doubt I’ll be able to read anything in a few seconds._ Just the thought of L’s mouth on him was enough to get him fully hard, and he met L’s surprised eyes like ‘see?’ when fingers closed around him.

 

“This will be easier if you take your pants off.” L released Light and hooked his fingers in his waistband to pull his pants away. His pupils dilated as he saw Light’s cock up close for the first time, it was beautiful and bigger than he’d expected. _You never disappoint, do you Light? I hope I don’t disappoint you._ His breathing was quicker now as he scooted forward and pushed Light’s legs apart. Softly, “Light-kun is very well-endowed.” He ran his hands up Light’s thighs, staring between Light’s interested expression and the task before him, trying to push his nerves down. _And don’t think about the audience, just don’t._

 

“You didn’t really think Kira had a small dick did you?” Light grinned, trying to set L at ease. He took L’s hand from his thigh, dragging it higher.

 

L breathed out, “No.” He wrapped his fingers around Light’s cock and squeezed gently, gauging his reactions to see what pressure Light preferred. When Light’s eyes hooded with pleasure L kept eye contact as he extended his tongue and licked a long slow trail from Light’s balls to the tip. He wanted to see Light’s lips part, his chest rising faster with arousal. Wanted to know the exact moment when almighty Kira surrendered control to pleasure, to L.

 

Light moaned softly, threading his fingers into L’s hair and trying to pull him in desperately. “Yes...I want this, I need this so bad.”

 

L did it again and again, dragging his lips and tongue firmer now. “Don’t come fast if you can help it, Light-kun.” He had only pulled his mouth away for a moment but Light shoved his face back down, his breathing ragged from receiving this practically forgotten pleasure. L smiled and opened his mouth, finally taking Light inside and swirling his tongue around the head until he heard Light moan again. _Wow, hearing these sounds from Light...and because of me. I want to hear more._ He hooked his arms under Light’s legs to pull his hips forward in the chair, and sucked in earnest now, bobbing slowly and further down his cock each time. He was paying exquisite attention to which movements, which actions were getting the strongest reactions from Light. Filing them away for later, for eternity.

 

Light’s mouth was wide open as he panted down at L, and he was trying his best to hold back, praying the king didn’t have an even sicker sense of humor than he already knew. “Oh shit….that’s incredible.” His other hand found its way into L’s hair, his hips moving up off the chair to push deeper into that warm mouth. “Such a talented detective...ohhh.”

 

L felt a warmth at the praise, recalling now how much he’d loved to do this when he was alive. It would be cruel to tease Light now, but his own cock throbbed imagining drawing Light out to the ends of his sanity.

 

Light couldn’t take it anymore, not like this, not after so long. His toes curled as L took him all the way down, and he gasped loud enough for all the shinigami voyeurs to hear, “RYUZAKI!” _Oh shit I better warn him._ Quieter, strained, “I’m going to come...ah….stop….or I’ll…” But L didn’t stop, instead he opened his throat and slid down as much as possible on Light’s cock, digging his fingers into his hips. Light’s gasps turned to low moans as he shot down L’s throat once, twice, five times, unable to ever remembering coming so hard in his life (or death, not that he ever had).

 

L took it all, swallowing and humming excitedly as Light pulsed and then gradually softened. When he was sure Light was done, he sucked the last bit of cum from his cock, squeezing up the shaft to get it all. Then he took a deep breath, rocking back on his heels to smile smugly up at a wide-eyed and sweaty Light. “WE WORK TOGETHER SO WELL, DON’T YOU THINK LIGHT-KUN?”

 

Light laughed a little in disbelief as his blurry vision finally came into focus to read his lines. “Holy shit. I’D HAVE TO AGREE. Fuck…” He let his head fall back on the chair, closing his eyes and mouthing, ‘ _Thanks Ryuk.’_ He felt L putting his pants back on him and looked up with a blush on his cheeks. “You didn’t have to swallow. I tried to warn you.” He pulled his pants up the rest of the way, zipping them.

 

L stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and feeling quite proud that he hadn’t lost his touch. “I wanted to. Is that a problem?” Arrows were indicating that he kiss Light now, but he hesitated. _I’ll probably taste bad to him, given what he just said._

 

“It’s not a problem at all.” Light reached up and grabbed L’s shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips, and Light pushed his tongue into L’s mouth to show it was very ok. His other hand went to L’s tented jeans, massaging the hardness underneath as he pulled L into his lap. He wanted to thank him without words and have some closeness now, but the atmosphere suddenly changed again as they were forced apart.

 

L looked around, they were back in the throne room and, true to the king’s word, fully dressed again. It was a strange feeling to go from being half-naked to clothed in their shinigami armor but better than the alternative. The shinigami for their part all looked completely over the moon. In fact, he and Light were greeted with a strange warm silence, many of the monsters looking down at their feet and doing what L supposed must be the death god equivalent of blushing.

 

As if to break the silence, the distinct creak of metal bones resounded through the throne room as L’s old slave driver, Justin Armonia Beyondormason, appeared through the heavy doors. Justin make a reproachful coughing sound as he held up a manila folder, “As we are all gathered here again I believe that this would be a good time to discuss all the rules Light Yagami and L Lawliet are acting in violation of so that order might be restored to our realm.” Justin bowed low to the King, “If it please your Majesty.”

 

The King’s expression rapidly turned from jovial to annoyed, a bad sign in Ryuk’s experience.  _Killjoy!_ Ryuk dismissed Justin offhandedly,  “Can it, Justin.”

 

Light looked to Ryuk, who smiled and fluttered his fully restored wings. _No wonder he’d had no issue donating feathers if he could regenerate them that quickly. Maybe L really will be demanding his own pillow._

 

The other shinigami followed Ryuk’s lead and began to yell at Justin, angry to be shook from their admiration and post-entertainment revelry by Justin’s tiresome and predictable complaints. 

 

Justin ignored the rabble and opened his carefully prepared folder regardless. “Rule 104, the shinigami will not watch mortals engage in sexual activity. The punishment for this is level 5-” 

 

The king grumbled and gestured from Ryuk to Justin with one of his gangly arms. Ryuk nodded and shrugged his shoulders, but flashed a sharklike smile at Light and L as he zoomed towards Justin. Grabbing the wingless shinigami by some of the holes in his metal skull, he soared out of the throne room with him faster than Light could blink.

 

Everyone broke into raucous laughter to see their officious advisor thrown out, the King loudest of all. He turned to greet Light and L, it appeared that they were very much in his good graces, “Bravo! That was very good, very good. Now that was the level of professionalism I expect! Such an arresting performance! Why, not a one of us could look away. Not even Nu.”

 

“Not even Justin.” Kindarrah growled. The other shinigami cackled at the advisor’s hypocrisy.

 

The Shinigami King waved two of his multiple shrunken hands and opened a portal to where Nu was bubbling happily, and she squelched at seeing the both of them in what sounded like wet joy.

 

Light cringed internally but managed a practiced smile, “Uh… that’s really great.” He said, almost completely hiding any trace of discomfort, “Your Majesty.”

 

The King spoke in a celebratory tone, “Come now, L Lawliet. I have heard Light Yagami’s requests, but you were the one at, ahem, work in the scene. How might I give you accolades?”

 

“You could start by giving us a bed.” L said dryly. It being the first request that came to mind. He’d spent so many years longing for a nice place to rest. And the one pillow Light had gained for them, well it was just too sad on its lonesome. Light made a sound in the back of his throat, “My liege I think Light has additional requests to discuss with you. I’ll leave the rest up to him.”

 

“Certainly Mr. Lawliet.” The king agreed and looked to Light, who had just now come down from the high of getting off in such a spectacular way.

 

Light looked to the gaping shinigami, sensing an opportunity here. “No additional requests for us, Majesty. Rather I have a request to make on behalf of your subjects.”

 

The King, who would have normally incinerated any upstart for an idea that didn’t originate with him, nodded and seemed perfectly willing to entertain Light’s suggestion. “Incredibly generous, I see. What was your additional request?”

 

“It seems unfair that L and I will be able to rest comfortably while no one else in the realm can. I find a good night’s sleep helps me prepare for my scenes and do better work in general. I believe it would benefit all of your subjects to be able to sleep and to not been judged as lazy for it.” Light flashed a charming smile, “Who knows? Perhaps they may actually become less lazy and spruce up the realm for you?”

 

The shinigami collectively gasped at the gall of Light’s request. They had rarely experienced sleep, as even a few minutes of shut-eye could result in losing rank in their realm.

 

“Sleep is a mortal concern.” The King countered. “It is none of ours. As shinigami we have work that never ends. Death does not sleep, neither must we.”

 

Light was not deterred.“Perhaps different shinigami can sleep at different times. The shinigami realm can only improve from this. Surely it is worth trying.”Light remembered the king’s oft-stated rivalry with the ruler of Hell, Lucifer, and added slyly, “I suspect the demons in Hell get sleep. I suppose that’s why they do so much better for themselves down there, and why Hell looks so marvelous.”

 

The king considered him closely, wondering if that indeed could be the truth of it. He did have a sore spot at the dusty and decrepit state of his realm versus Lucifer’s. “You are very convincing, but this is how it has always been and how it must stay.”

 

L scoffed, “That sounded like something Justin would have said.”

 

The shinigami king ground his bone-white teeth in contemplation. He deeply despised the idea of Lucifer having another one up on him, and his greatest wish was to one day be recognized as his equal. Furthermore, the last shinigami he wanted to be compared with was that metallic old maid Justin Armonia. “Very well Light Yagami. On a short trial basis I shall allow my death gods to sleep as you suggest. BUT if they fail to do their jobs in the interim, I ASSURE YOU I will not listen to these sorts of ideas again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND”

 

“I understand perfectly, your greatness.” Light bowed his head in mock reverence to hide his smirk, knowing there was little chance the shinigami would not appreciate his gesture and thus ingratiate himself to them even more.

 

L looked at him and saw the hidden victorious expression. _What are you up to, Light_ ? He should have have asked for an endless supply of cake instead. _Next time._

 

Ryuk flapped back in through the window, an arrangement of newly plucked diamonds in his hand which he hid in his regenerated wings furtively. “Er...what’d I miss?” He followed alongside Light and L as they were dismissed from the throne room and headed back to their cave where the new bed awaited.

 

 “You’re gonna get a bed now, Ryuk.” Light took L’s hand, giving it a little squeeze before grinning up at the clueless shinigami. “And you might notice a few more changes around here quite soon.” _Kira’s back._

  



	5. Luci in the Sky with Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has writer's block so Ryuk has to provide "inspiration" for the next chapter. Light and L have a heart to heart in the shinigami realm before their next scene, but things get a lot more heated when the King's friend Lucifer hears of the new entertainments.

Anna carried herself to her apartment door after another day of preparing for her upcoming dissertation defense. Even from down the hall, she could see another macabre delivery at her doorstep from one of her admirers. This time, bouquets of strange, dead flowers, delicate and beautiful in their preserved state, were scattered across her doorstep. She gathered the gifts and made her way inside to where Perry was watching TV on the couch, as usual.

  
Anna sighed tiredly as she smiled a greeting at Perry. “It’s been a long day, huh?”

  
“Is that _even more_ junk from your secret Romeo?” Perry marveled at the handful of dried colorful flowers, “All of these gifts are beautiful but very strange. This guy must be in the art department.”

  
Anna didn’t really know whether their mystery visitor was ‘a guy,’ but Perry had decided that a besotted admirer explained their near-daily gifts. Their laundry room had turned into a menagerie of bleached bones, colorful bits of glass, strange rocks that resembled meteorites, broken jewels, and now, dried alien flowers. Anna placed them on the windowsill and went to join Perry on the couch.

  
Perry popped some chocolate into her mouth. “Shouldn’t you be writing? If editing your dissertation is stressing you out, you could update your fanfic! We’re all waiting with baited breath for the next smutty adventures of Light and L.”

  
Anna groaned and flopped back on the couch. “I haven’t been feeling up to doing either. I don’t know that I’m going to be able to defend at the end of the semester if I don’t get focused, and I feel too guilty to update my fic.”

  
“Don’t stop doing the only thing that makes you happy. Try to strike a balance.” Perry advised.

  
“I’m almost at the point I wish someone else would finish my dissertation for me.” Anna had hoped that her sleep-writing habits would extend to her academic work as well, but no such luck.

  
Perry laughed, “That doesn’t happen… I should know, I’ve been praying for someone, anyone else to write my meta-analysis for months now. Angels have yet to come to my aid.”

  
Anna paused and thought about asking Perry again if she was the one who’d been writing or ‘enhancing’ scenes in her fanfiction but didn’t want to annoy Perry. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Ugh, I haven’t updated my fic in a month. All my readers must hate me by now. Maybe some inspiration will swoop out of the sky and kick my ass to write.”  

 

Perry laughed loudly, “Okay, here’s hopin’! And if you find it, send some my way.’”  


\-----------

 

L watched Light sleeping peacefully in their fluffy new bed, a slight smile across his face as he dreamed in the dim light just before dawn. It had been three days since the Shinigami King had brought them into the throne room or sent them to the parallel dimension as ‘entertainment,’ which meant that the fanfic author on Earth hadn’t updated her story.

  
L was getting antsy, anxious, and even a little worried that perhaps the author had abandoned the work. He nibbled his fingers as he sat up to crouch in bed, denying that he felt any panic at the prospect of never getting any further with Light, of never feeling anything intimate with him again.

 

“Good morning.”

 

L looked down sharply to see Light grinning up at him, stretching cat-like as if he’d just had a very good dream. “Morning, Light-kun.” L hopped up and dug into a pot full of unappetizing, shriveled apples. He took one over to Light, and frowned as he ate one himself. “Even after 16 years here, this food never tastes any better.”

 

“Maybe we should ask for some decent food as a reward next time, if there even is a next time.” Light took the sad breakfast and ate the sandy fruit without complaint; to him it didn’t taste like anything at all, and he’d nearly forgotten the flavors of real food. _I know you haven’t forgotten though, L. I’ll remember to ask the king._ He looked up when he saw a small form pitter-pattering into the cave entrance. “Hey, it’s Ryuk’s cat, TB!” Light patted the bed and TB jumped up onto it, purring as she rubbed her cheek against his hand.

 

“Is its presence on the bed really necessary?” L looked at the cat warily as Light scratched it behind the ears. “I doubt this is just some pet, Light-kun. Nothing in this realm is as it appears. Perhaps she is even a spy from the king.”

 

The cat meowed loudly, gently biting Light’s hand to tug him out of bed. Light laughed, remembering now that Ryuk had mentioned how much TB loved the Fancy Feast that Light had suggested Ryuk bring up from Earth. “Ahh, she’s no spy. Ok, ok TB, I’m getting up.” Light rolled out of bed and got dressed as TB kept meowing from the mouth of the cave insistently. “I think she wants us to follow her.”

 

L sighed, “Why not….” Wasn’t like there was anything better to do other than wait for their next curtain call. Even follow a foul beast like this.

 

L and Light wandered behind TB until they arrived at a place they’d never dared venture to before. “I think...I think we’re in the Blood Bog, L.” Light stepped more carefully as he realized the danger of this place was probably even greater than rumored. Boiling plumes of noxious substances shot from the spongy ground, and in the distance was a bubbling pond of, well, blood. TB circled a fallen granite pillar, then jumped atop it to preen, satisfied that she’d shown them some marvellous sight.

 

Despite the horror of this place, they had a excellent view of the sunrise here, and the misshapen purple shinigami sun spilled illumination over the sanguine surface of the bog. Deadpan, “How romantic.” L crouched on the pillar and hesitantly pat TB, earning an annoyed hiss in return.

 

Light sat on the pillar beside L, gazing at the cloudless, supernatural sunrise. “Hush. It’s nice to find some beauty, even in this ugly world.” TB purred and curled into his lap, looking up at him adoringly with a steady gaze.

 

L mumbled quietly, “There is already plenty of that, as long as you are in it.”  

 

  
Light blushed, having heard L perfectly well. “A compliment?” Light knew L didn’t give those out often or lightly, and in life, rarely were they honest. “Does that mean you’ve forgiven me after all?”

 

L scooted a little closer on the pillar, staying a respectful distance from the demon cat. “Is that so important to you?”

 

Light nodded, taking L’s hand and holding it awkwardly. “I need to hear you say it, if you do forgive me.” _I didn’t realize how much I needed that until recently._ “But don’t lie to me.”

 

“I only say true things anymore, Light-kun.” L looked down at their entwined hands, probably the most touch he could hope for in this forsaken realm. Sexual feelings weren’t possible in this place, but L was surprised to learn that other positive ones were, like friendship and care and warmth towards someone. He held Light’s hand to his cheek. “Yes, I forgive you.” _We have nothing to lose now but each other, Light. You’ve made me hope again, feel some happiness again._

  
  
Light let out a long exhale, the relief was immense. “To hear you say that… I want to be where I could touch you again, really touch you.”

  
L and Light gasped as TB suddenly jumped off Light’s lap into the viscous boiling blood of the bog and paddled around. The cat meowed up at them, sounding quite pleased to be swimming in the shinigami equivalent of liquid magma. She appeared to be encouraging  L to join her as well.

 

“That is no cat.” L whispered conspiratorially, mostly to himself after having received this cordial invitation to certain death. _And it has no love for anyone with designs on Light apparently._ The beast hadn’t barbequed itself, but L knew he wouldn’t fare so well so he stayed put. _Anyway, before we were interrupted..._ He ignored TB and turned back to Light. “Perhaps Light-kun would be shocked to know how much I’ve been looking forward to our next...entertainment. Light-kun deserves to know all the ways I keep imagining I would touch him if I could.”

 

Light squeezed L’s hand but shook his head resolutely. “We shouldn’t talk about that here when there’s nothing we can do about it.” He caught L’s eye, smirking slightly, “But believe me, I want to know every detail once we get to some place we can.”

 

“Would you? Perhaps there are some details best kept to myself.” L still had very little idea what kinds of things Light was into or would enjoy, and being unable to talk much about it here made him worried he’d do something too kinky and put Light off.

  
“We’re both secretive people, L. But there’s no reason to be, not with each other, not anymore.”

 

\--------

 

Justin scowled down at the jeweled clipboard he was carrying. “Sire, I wouldn’t have believed it, but the kill rate of the shinigami has more than doubled since _you…_ ” Justin coughed politely, “...so wisely instituted this new sleep allowance.” It was Yagami Light’s idea but it would not do to remind the king of that.

 

The King was also surprised but pleased. “Wise indeed! Yes, I am always looking out for the best interests of my subjects, with an eye towards increasing productivity as well! And how goes the beautification of the realm?” The king had been very sensitive to its state since Light and L had pointed out its sorriness in comparison with Hell.

 

Ryuk held back the laugh he wanted to belch out at those words, given the king had never shown a drop of interest in either productivity or his subjects’ welfare. “Er...realm’s lookin’ a bit more spruced up since I offered front row seats for the next performance to the shinigami who tossed the most bone fragments into the Blood Bog.” Ryuk kicked a little rubble into the corner of the room, he’d tossed more than a few bones into the bog as well. “Some of the giant shinigami moved the fallen stones and old crumbly shit out to the desert where it won’t be an eyesore. Justin even had the wild idea of rebuilding stuff.”

 

“Good, good. But, Ryuk, where is our fair authoress? I keep expecting to hear of an update!! Why is none forthcoming?!” The king shook his chains in annoyance, patience was never one of his strong suits.

 

“Uhhhh….well I’ve been a little busy with your other----”

 

“GET DOWN THERE AND INSPIRE HER POSTHASTE YOU WINGED BEETLE!!!”

 

“HYUK!!” Ryuk was blown out the window by the King’s screaming, and he just kept on flying down the to human world. He figured he’d pick up some apples and Fancy Feast while he was there.

 

“AND YOU!” The king pointed a grotesque finger at Justin Armonia, who looked up with trepidation. “I want no more of your baleful nonsense about rule-breaking. Else I ASSURE YOU I’ll be throwing you and all your bedazzled clipboards into the Blood Bog too. ARE WE CLEAR?”

 

Justin hid his prized clipboard behind his back. “Y-yes your majesty! No further complaints from me.”

 

The King closed his eyes in annoyance. “I am surrounded by imbeciles. Is it too much to hope for a single other immortal worthy of my brilliance?” Just then, a maddening wailing and moaning noise echoed through the throne room from an opening portal, overlaid with loud orchestral music of Wagner’s “Flight of the Valkyries.” The king gasped, looking around in excitement. “Luci!!! LUCI’S HERE!”

 

  
A dozen or so naked cherubim swooped in from the opened portal, laying down a long fiery-red carpet (that was also literally on fire), and tooted their little golden horns along with the music to announce the arrival of the Devil himself.

 

Lucifer always knew how to make an entrance, and had clearly put the hot in hell. He _sashayed_ in, a hand on his hip and licking his dark blue lips salaciously. The king of demons was as luminously white as a Greek marble statue, with burning red eyes and hair that fell in a thick cascade down to the middle of his back. Each individual strand appeared as a thread of fire, neon blue hues burning bright, and two purple-tinged horns jutted from beneath. Six large fluffy white dove-wings, two smaller pairs inside the wingspan of the largest, fluttered apart as he held his arms wide and greeted the shinigami realm with a flourish.

 

He smiled coquettishly when he saw the king, all arms a-jangling, “Hello gorgeous! It’s been, what, 5 millenia? I heard you’ve been staging some premium entertainment for your subjects as of late.” Luci pushed out his bottom lip in a devilish pout. “And leaving me hanging with no invite? Does our history mean nothing to you?”

 

The king sputtered and stared as Lucifer made a plush golden settee appear with a snap of his fingers. “Luci! You must for-forgive my rudeness. It’s….” The king lost his train of thought as Luci lounged sensuously on the settee, attended by a host of tittering cherubim. His open kimono, painted with blooming, bloodied carnations and outstretched palms, fell open a little wider and showed off a bare chest that had kept the king distracted many a night.

 

Luci extended a long-nailed hand, and a pewter skull chalice filled with real wine appeared in it. “Oh pish posh, my rotund kitten, I’m here now and that’s all that matters, hmm? Now where’s this oh-so-entertaining spectacle?”    

 

“Ahhh, don’t worry your pretty toasted marshmallow head about it. Your dear kitten shall entertain you soon enough.” The king laughed nervously, using telepathy to send urgent screaming encouragement to Ryuk to hurry the hell up.

 

\---------

 

  
Ryuk winced as the frantic telepathic berating from the Shinigami King echoed inescapably around his mind. He was at Anna’s little workdesk again, intending to create some scene that she could upload in the morning. “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Keep yer pants on you crowned dungball. I’m on it.” He growled, just needing the king to shut up so he could think. He gnawed an apple thoughtfully.

 

It sounded like Ryuk didn’t have a ton of time to create the next chapter, not if that incurable flirt Lucifer had decided to descend on their realm today of all days. He pulled up the document, typing in Kag’s password of ‘Light_Yagami_Is_God,’ and cackled to hear his liege so anxious to impress. Ryuk couldn’t imagine that repellent ball of bones and chains getting that sort of attention anywhere else. But he’d better hurry, because disrespecting Lucifer’s wishes could get an entire demonic realm’s reality shifted. He’d heard that the imp’s realm had been temporarily restructured out of old ham sandwiches the last time the laundry imps had slacked one too many times in removing the ‘soiled’ linens from Lucifer’s chambers.

 

Ryuk tapped a long claw on Anna’s desk, looking around for last-minute inspiration. Anna’s closet was swung open and Ryuk remembered a moment long ago when Light and L had disappeared into a closet together to find costumes appropriate for the Yotsuba corporation infiltration mission. _Heh, nothing happened in there that time, but don’t worry Light-o! Ryuk got yer back, hyuk hyuk hyuk. Time for a little revision._

 

\--------

 

  
L and Light had been tossing bones into the blood bog when Nu suddenly bubbled out it. They looked at each other hopefully, wondering if this meant a new chapter. She addressed them in her squelching voice, which needed no mouth, “Humans… entertain now.”

  
“Can everything in the shinigami realm swim in that toxic mess but us?” Light marveled.  
  
  
L jumped up, scaring TB who had been peacefully asleep on Light’s lap again. “Finally!” He coughed, reigning in his excitement and trying to sound indifferent, “I mean, are we being summoned then?” TB growled at him, using all three eyes to communicate that she for one wasn’t fooled.

 

Light gently set Ryuk’s cat down and stood up as well, “Lead the way Nu”

 

  
“Satan… careful… tricky. Come!” She bubbled and a portal appeared underneath them and they fell through it, with Nu hopping in after.

 

Both L and Light were greeted by a stunningly glorious but salacious-looking angel where the decrepit face of the king usually was. “Our players have arrived.” Lucifer gathered Light’s hand into his own. “Oh my, well if it isn’t Kira himself. You sent me so many hundred of thousands of gifts, and I never had a chance to thank you properly.” Lucifer gave Light a seductive smile, kissing his hand. “Lucky that my dear king didn’t let me get a chance to look at you before we wagered your soul in parcheesi. Still, such a pity you wound up here rather than with me.”

 

The king cleared his throat behind them, not liking Luci’s flirtations being directed at anyone other than his royal person.

 

“Just meeting the actors, my danglin’ sugar bear!” Lucifer shook L’s hand with much less enthusiasm, wiping it on his kimono afterwards.

 

The King fixed L and Light in his stern gaze, emphasizing his words but trying not to yell in front of Luci. “Word of our excellent entertainments has spread beyond this realm, and the King of Hell himself has lowered himself to watch you both. You should be honored! In any event, a chapter has been uploaded and I am _certain_ you will make the whole shinigami realm very, VERY proud.”

 

L hoped there wouldn’t be more scenes on balconies, looking at trees and saying trite things to each other while holding hands. If he couldn’t have some freedom with Light this time he’d jump right off into an abyss. Warily, “Who wrote the chapter?”  

 

Ryuk inched out from behind the throne, giving L a thumbs-up. “Whelp. I did buddy.”

 

Both Light and L sighed in huge relief before they were transported to the replica version of Kira HQ again, already seated in the respective chairs in front of the monitors. The handcuff chain dangled from their wrist again, and the rest of the task force was idly chatting or typing behind them.

 

But this time, the avatars didn’t disturb Light as they had before. He knew they weren’t real, and he only had eyes for L. _Only L is real here._ He wanted to jump up and tackle L to the floor, and the look in the other man’s eyes said he was thinking along the same lines. But the Devil himself was watching, and they had to play the parts or this could get messy.

 

L saw swirling text in front of him first. “I MUST ADMIT TO BEING PROUD OF LIGHT-KUN’S DEDUCTIONS. THERE IS INDEED A KIRA AMONG THE YOTSUBA GROUP.” L whispered quieter, “It’s true I was impressed with you then Light-kun.”

 

L cocked an eyebrow. This was the first time L had admitted that, but Light had known it all the same. He gave L a cocky smile, “Of course you were.” Louder, “WE’LL TAKE THEM DOWN TOGETHER L, NONE SHALL STAND IN THE WAY OF OUR JUSTICE.” _None shall stand in the way of me fucking you silly this time, Lucifer or no._

 

An extremely loud crash sounded from the coat closet nearby, and Matsuda jumped up on his desk and screamed, “Oh shit! It’s the possums again!” The rest of the task force gasped in horror, reaching for their sidearms with terrified looks on their face.

 

Light stifled a laugh and read his lines, “DON’T WORRY TEAM. I WILL ROOT OUT THOSE TRASH-LOVING CREATURES! APOLOGIES L, YOU MUST COME TOO.” Light looked over at L, who was biting the back of his hand to keep from laughing. “The best Ryuk could come up with was possums infesting the closet?”

 

L jumped up and practically dragged Light in the direction of the closet, undeterred by the loud scrabbles and crashes coming from inside. He glanced at his lines before flinging open the closet. “THIS MAY BE DANGEROUS TEAM, DON’T COME AFTER US!” He pushed Light inside the closet and slammed the door behind them, launching himself at Light.

 

“W-wait!” Light grabbed L’s shoulders, holding him at arm’s length. “What if there’s really possums in here? They actually kind of freak me out.”

 

L sighed, “Yes, that would kill the mood wouldn’t it. LIGHT DO YOU DETECT ANY RODENTS AFOOT? I SHALL ALSO USE MY GENIUS MIND TO DEDUCE THEIR HIDING PLACES.” L grumbled under his breath, “Possums are marsupials not rodents.”

 

Light blindly kicked around the coat closet until he heard an indignant squeak. “Gotcha.” He opened the closet door and gave the possum a mighty kick in the direction of Matsuda’s trash-filled wastebasket, knowing that it would be much happier there anyway, even if the task force wouldn’t be. He called his lines to the shrieking team whose lives he had not improved in the slightest before shutting the door again, “THERE MAY BE MORE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!”

 

Back in the dark closet, L whispered to him, “There was just one. I’m sure.” L wasn’t really sure, knowing possums there could be dozens in there, but he wasn’t willing to wait another second. “OH NO, IT SEEMS THAT I GOT POSSUM ON MY SHIRT.” L didn’t hesitate to peel off his shirt and reach for Light’s. “THERE’S SOME ON YOU TOO.” Quieter, his voice strained as he yanked Light’s shirt over his head, “Ryuk must have written this chapter in about 5 minutes if this was all the thought he put into this scene.”

 

“I don’t care. This is all I’ve been thinking about for the past three days.” Light grabbed L by the hair and pulled him into a hard kiss, pushing him up against the wall of the closet. There were no more lines to read, not that he’d pay attention to them even if there had been. There was no more pretense or hesitation either. “I’ve wanted this so bad, L.” _And now I finally get to tell you._ His hands traveled up and around L’s thin back, and it felt so good to touch him again, to have L’s tongue pushing into his mouth with equal urgency as his own. _What an idiot I was in life to have ignored this, and too long in death too. But no more._

 

L smiled into their kiss, melting against Light. His perfectly smooth skin felt divine, and L toyed with the waistband of Light’s pants, probing long fingers inside to grab his firm ass. L broke their kiss, licking and nibbling at Light’s neck while he whispered the things that he’d wanted to tell him in the bog. “Mmmm, Light-kun is so gorgeous, even the Devil wants to fuck him. Everyone’s going to hate me now. Just like that demon cat.”

 

Light laughed softly, unzipping L’s pants and reaching inside to stroke his already hard cock. _Does he think I have a praise kink and trying to push my buttons?_ “Too bad for them, there’s only one person I want.” He leaned against L, teasing his erection and stroking it slowly. He licked up L’s ear, whispering, “The same person I always wanted but was too goddamn proud to admit it.”

 

L leaned his head back against the wall as Light stroked him so deliciously, moaning loudly despite the audience. None of them mattered. _Yagami Light wants me._ “That...makes two of us.” He deftly undid Light’s pants then pushed them off his hips to the floor. “What do you want? Tell me, Light-kun…should I suck you off again or…?” L badly wanted to hear Light moan his name, and that blowjob had been the best thing that had happened to him since he died.

 

Light kissed along L’s jaw and back around to his mouth. “What I want is to be able to touch you every day, but right now?” He threaded his fingers into L’s hair, raising his eyes to stare into them. “I want to be inside you more than anything.”

 

“Yes…” L smiled, nodding before leaning in to kiss Light again. “Do it. And don’t be gentle.”

 

Light smirked in the darkness, bringing two fingers to L’s panting mouth and pushing them inside. He didn’t know if dead people, spirits, or whatever they were needed lubrication, but it didn’t hurt to be careful. Light didn’t want to hurt L, especially with how L was gazing at him as he sucked his fingers, a new, soft trust there that Light didn’t ever want to fade. He pulled his fingers back with a wet pop and flipped L around against the closet wall, knocking his legs apart. Light traced his wet fingers around L’s  entrance, making him shiver with the thrill of anticipation. “Not gentle, huh. You sure?” Light panted against L’s neck, reaching around to continue to stroke him with his other hand. “It’s been so long L, I’m afraid I’ll just wreck you.”

 

L nodded emphatically, spellbound, “Hell yes.” He felt the first finger sink inside him, then a second, slicking and scissoring him. There was no pain at all, perhaps this dimension didn’t allow for it.  He leaned his head back and whispered, “More...Let me feel you, Light.”

 

There was a confident chuckle into his shoulder as those fingers left him, then Light shoved his head against the wall, covering his eyes with his palm. _You asked for it._ Light bit down on L’s shoulder and guided his cock into L, slowly at first, but when L pushed back needily he slammed inside to the hilt with a long exhale of pleasure.

 

“Fuck, oh my _fuckkk_.” L moaned incoherently, having never felt this deliciously full and complete before. His hands balled into fists against the wall as Light began to move, rotating his hips to try to find the right angle inside L. L gasped when he found it, “YES...oh yes that’s it.” Light kept pounding that spot, making L writhe against the wall, but it wasn’t enough, he needed to see. L tried to turn his head back to see the face of the only man he’d ever craved, but Light kept his head in place. “Let me turn around, let me see how beautiful _Kira_ is.”

 

Light hooked an arm around L’s waist, holding him tightly as he fucked him into the wall. _Oh yeah, he spamming that praise kink button. And he’s not wrong._ Light was throbbing inside L, grunting against his neck as the tight pleasure sent him into a blissful state. _I feel like Kira again, powerful again._ “If you want to look into the face of God, tell me what you couldn’t say earlier. Make me know.” _That’s right L, I don’t have a simple praise kink. I have a worship kink._ L squeezed around him so tight, so needy in response to his words that it almost made Light forget himself and let up on where his hand was keeping L’s face from taking it all in.

 

L moved back in time with Light’s thrusts, now stroking himself with light pressure so he wouldn’t come too fast. He smiled beneath Light’s hand, knowing he’d hit a nerve. _I knew it._  “I want Light-kun because he’s the most beautiful thing anyone here, Gods included, has ever seen. I don’t think for a second this high-stakes show is about _watching me_ perform.” He felt Light’s hand against his face ease off slightly and went on. “But I don’t just want you because of that. I’ve... been in love with your mind since the beginning.” Breathless, “The mind of Kira.” L moaned as Light slammed into him so hard he slid up the wall a little.

 

“Is that so?” Light hummed in approval and pulled his hand away from L’s face, slipping out so L could turn around. He lifted L up against him, “Wrap your legs around me, hold onto that coat rack.” When L did, Light lowered L’s body back onto his cock and pressed him back to the wall so they were fucking face to face now. _L barely weighs anything, which is helpful right now._ Light kissed him as they moved together frantically, the whole closet seeming to shake. “Go on, L. Don’t stop.”

 

L gripped the coat rack tightly to hold himself up, panting moans with each breath. “Yes...Light-kun...could have been the Einstein of our generation….oh fuck….except for that embarrassing paper about…..the cosmological constant…..oh SHIT that’s so good. No, Light-kun would never fall….for such base assumptions…. Yes, faster!.....as Stephen Hawking rightly noted. Ohhhh…..”

 

 _Is this what gets L going? Rambling about dead physicists?_ Light nearly started laughing at L’s brand of dirty talk, but it felt so good and he was so close to orgasm he could only kiss him instead. _I love it, I wouldn’t change anything about him._ “L...I’m gonna come so hard, are you close?” His nails dug into L’s flesh

 

“I’ve been....holding back. Just go Kira….” L looked down at him, feeling the heavy weight of missed opportunity in life that he wouldn’t squander now. _You are still Kira, I see it in you, that never died._ He whispered the words again, “Kira...come for me my _god_.”

 

Light shuddered to hear L call him that, and he stared up into L’s eyes as he shot into him, whispering, “L…” His face contorted with the long-forgotten pleasure of being so intimate with someone you... _loved? I’ve never had that before, never thought I’d want that._ But Light did want it, wanted it as much as he’d wanted anything. He kissed L, letting him moan into his mouth has he came too.

 

L got a little excited at the end, his orgasm quite overwhelmed him and he spasmed hard, yanking the coat rack he was gripping. He pulled out of their kiss when he felt the rack break, and yelped as all the coats and the rack itself fell down on them with a mighty crash. L and Light were knocked to the ground, giggling and kissing under all the task force’s coats. L smoothed Light’s hair from his face, feeling happier than he could ever remember, life or death. “Seems I got a little carried away. Light-kun has that effect on me.”

 

Light laughed softly, holding L close against him under a large parka. “I never want to leave this closet. I just want to stay in here for eternity, and let the task force think the possums ate us.”

 

L giggled at that, reminding himself to thank Ryuk for this silly chapter after all. He snuggled closer to Light, and whispered, “Light-kun, I think I--”

 

Suddenly they (and the heap of coats on top of them) were transported back to the Shinigami King’s throne room, which was filled with deafening applause and cheers. Luci’s tiny cherubim tossed away all the coats they were covered in, until Light and L, thankfully clothed in their shinigami attire now, looked up to see Luci’s gloriously smiling face. “Incredible! Magnificent!” He offered an ivory-taloned hand to Light, helping him to his feet, but left L amidst the coats. “I believe I may have to challenge my love lump over there for your souls again in parcheesi.” Luci winked at the king, which sent his arms jangling against their chains again. “And this time I’ll make sure I win.”

 

“I ASSURE YOU YOU WILL NOT!” The king roared with laughter, and appeared to be in excellent humors after the successful entertainment. He turned to Light and L, who had managed to stand up on shaky legs and slouch closer to Light. “That was a marvellous performance! Just inspired!” The king turned to Ryuk, “And your writing skills must be improving Ryuk! Who knew you had such steamy ideas in that ugly head of yours!” All the shimigami tittered, except Nu, who was a steaming puddle of eyes on the floor. “You even managed to melt Nu! Bahaha!”

 

“Aw thanks. Guess I’m comin’ into my own as a writer, hyuk.” Ryuk grinned, blushing as he scratched his head. In truth, the only part of the performance he was responsible for was the possums part, but he didn’t feel like telling the king that.

 

Luci twirled a finger and Light’s bone armor was instantly changed to a sumptuous red silk kimono, stitched with silver moons and cranes flying among clouds. “Something a little more befitting of Kira, I think, as a reward.” When he noticed L glaring at him, he twirled a reluctant finger in his direction too. Bored, “Yes, yes, and for you too. Very nice job.” L’s kimono was pea green and stitched with ugly frogs catching flies. Luci unzipped a portal with his long nail and shooed the cherubim inside. "Inside my pretties!" He blew a kiss to the king and to Light. “Toodle-loo my bone muffin. Do let me know when the next performance is! I wouldn’t miss it.” With a wink he sashayed back into Hell amid more trumpeting fanfare.

 

The king sighed after him longingly, then turned back to Light and L with an enormous grin on his face. “You pleased Luci, my dear dear Luci! What can I offer you as a reward this time?”

 

Light stepped closer to L, slipping his hand into his. “We are so glad we entertained you, your majesty. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, we are both missing real food quite a lot. Might we ask for a kitchen in our cave and access to human food?” _I’m going to bake L a cake the likes this world has never seen._

 

“YOU MAY! Ryuk will assist you with getting food to your liking, as I already know he travels there for apples and some newfangled cat food. You’ll oblige, WON’T YOU Ryuk?”

 

Ryuk grimaced at the smirk on Light’s face, imagining the long lists of ingredients Kira was likely to throw at him. “Well I---”

 

The king didn’t even bother to let him finish. “Excellent! Such a helpful shinigami these days. Perhaps you need an elevation in rank.” Back to Light and L, who were sniggering behind their hands, “Anything else?”

 

"Just a small piece of friendly advice to further benefit your realm, if your majesty is interested." Light exchanged a small glance with L, the fire lit by being seen as Kira again had not gone out and perhaps never would now. “It occurs to me that the shinigami might further increase their productivity and reaping of lifespan if they focused more on killing the wicked and evil mortals.”

 

The shinigami murmured at that, they’d always killed indiscriminately before with no care for what type of human it was. The king leaned forward in his chains, “Hmmm? How’s that?”

 

Light tilted his head, appearing to be ambivalent about the idea but proffering it anyway. “Well, we all know that the good die young, and thus have little lifespan of consequence. Kill the wicked, and receive more lifespan as a result. Plus, won’t Luci be thrilled with all the new gifts you’ll be sending him in Hell?” Light could feel L staring at him, and smiled inside when he felt L’s finger stroking his hand. _Does seeing me pull their strings as Kira excite you L?_

 

The king hummed, considering it, especially now that Luci was mentioned. “It is true that your prior suggestion about sleep did in fact improve this lazy hoard’s work ethic. In that case, we shall also try this out on a trial basis. DO YOU HEAR THAT YOU WORMS? KILL BAD PEOPLE FROM NOW ON!” The shinigami cowered and nodded, and the King was satisfied that no one would suspect he was doing this mainly to please Luci, no. “Now, please retire to your cave until the next chapter uploads. Ryuk will see to what food you need.”

 

Light bowed deeply, L following his lead after a moment, and they started the walk back to their cave with Ryuk flapping behind them. Light smiled up at the shinigami, “You did good this time. Thanks Ryuk.”

 

L nodded in agreement, slipping an arm around Light and noticing that his kimono was much softer than his own. _Great. The Devil's got it in for me too._  “Yes, we won’t even mention the part about being trapped with rabid possums.”

 

"Weren't nothin'." Ryuk chuckled softly, poking Light in shoulder. “And you think you’re slick don’t ya? I see what you’re doing, ya know, with this kill the bad folks idea. Can’t pull one over on old Ryuk, _Kira_.”

  
  
Light smiled innocently, “Whatever could you mean, Ryuk? So ungrateful when I’m only trying to improve this sordid place and all your loathsome lives.” He felt L giggle against his shoulder, and pulled him close. _Just you wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wagner's "Flight of the Valkyries" (which Luci makes an entrance with), can be heard here: https://youtu.be/XRU1AJsXN1g


	6. Update Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna refuses to update her Lawlight fanfic until her dissertation is done, forcing the King, Light, and L to take matters into their own hands.

Anna set a freshly watered succulent inside the open skull of a fantastically oversized condor (or at least, she thought it was a condor) on her desk, and sat down to log in to her computer. She winced with frustration as she stared at a section of her dissertation that wasn’t shaping up in the way she’d hoped. Her program advisor had emailed her this morning for an update, given her defense deadline was looming ever closer. This procrastination was reaching self-destructive levels, but the motivation just wouldn’t come.  _ I can’t do it much longer if I’m going to graduate, and I’ve spent too much time and effort on graduating to let it fall away now.  _ More and more, she was becoming disillusioned with staying in academia even though that was what was expected., But the success of her fanfiction had planted the seed that perhaps she could hack it as a writer instead.   
  


 

Perry had usually been the one to flog her into working on her dissertation, but Anna’s roommate was sending her snaps tonight from a bar crawl she hadn’t been able to attend in her crunch, a Tour De Franzia. Perry still hadn’t given up harping about her supposed artsy and macabre secret admirer, despite her protests to the contrary. Anna hadn’t even taken stock of what was at the door today, and was rapidly running out of open surfaces to display all the witchy ‘gifts.’

  
  


Anna sighed and minimized the screen displaying her work, opening something she always had a much easier time writing - her story about Light and L. It didn’t help her procrastination that whenever she opened her inbox for the Kira’s Kingdom website, she was always greeted by an outpouring of gratitude from her fanfic readers. And Kira help her, that seemed more important than sociology tonight.  _ Maybe I can get the creative juices flowing with something fun first.  _ It was so easy to lie to oneself, but holding off her advisor would be another feat entirely.  _ I’ll think about that later. _

  
  


Her fingers hovered over the keyboard only a moment before the words began to flow. This was going to be the final chapter in the story, taking Kira and L’s star-crossed love affair to the rooftop of the headquarters and away from the questioning eyes of their investigative team. This was the night L died, and she hoped that all her readers wouldn’t hate her for what the ending would be. But of course, there had been no happy ending for them in real life because both were known to be dead.  _ I mean, I  _ **_did_ ** _ tag it ‘angst’ right from the start.  _ She could only guess as to what really happened the night, typing it up as she imagined it might have gone along with what little details (aka conspiracy theories) she’d accessed on Kira’s Kingdom. 

  
  


The chapter finished, Anna read it over again with a frown before heading to bed. It really wasn’t a very satisfying end and pure speculation to boot.  _ But maybe my personal fic fairy will fill in some details or write me more ‘brilliant’ dialogue if I fall asleep with the computer on again. Or am I really sleep-writing? Why can’t I sleep-write my dissertation too?!  _ Now there was a thought. She got up from the bed, opened up her dissertation document, and closed the fanfic chapter document, password protecting it. This way if she sleep-wrote, it would hopefully be something productive. She scribbled a note on her desk, ‘No new story upload until the dissertation is done, Anna!’ before heading back to bed. It was meant to be a note to herself, but if someone else ‘helpful’ read it too? All the better.

 

\------

 

Light and L were strolling down a path in the shinigami realm toward Ryuk’s cave, hand in hand while wearing the kimonos that Luci had gifted to them. The clothes had a few magical properties--for example, they never got torn or filthy from the dirt and dust here and kept them perfectly warm or cool despite the ambient temperature. Light had noticed the very first day that the embroidery seemed to be alive, the cranes sometimes changing positions or flying to new spots on his robe. L’s frogs would occasionally croak and ribbit, usually during inopportune moments when he was snarking at Light. 

  
  


But today they were bringing a new grocery list to Ryuk, who had been tasked by the King with fulfilling their requests for food from the human world. The vast majority of the list was sweets for L, but Light managed to throw in some items too. 

  
  


Light scowled down at the list as they walked along, “L, do you  _ really _ need  _ 38 _ flavors of Pocky?”

  
  


L snapped a Strawberry Mousse Pocky, giving Light a withering look. “Does Light-Kun _ really _ need that fancy shampoo I noticed you snuck on there?” He waved his half-eaten Pocky at Light, “I don’t think that technically qualifies as food, and I wasn’t going to mention it to the King but--”

  
  


Light sighed and rolled his eyes, but laughed softly at L’s eternal haughtiness about snack diversity. “Point taken. 38 flavors it is.” He gave L a longing look, wishing he could do more than just hold his hand.  _ I need to kiss you so badly, I hope that fanfiction never ends.  _ But this realm prevented anything more than the most meager of touch, and hell if they hadn’t tried multiple times. Every time they felt compelled to try and canoodle a violent gust of wind pulled one of the two of them to the ground, usually L. Light had mused it was an interesting way of playing chicken.

  
  


When they arrived at Ryuk’s cave, they were surprised to find that Ryuk was already being given a stern talking-to by Justin Armonia, who was tapping a golden finger on his bejeweled clipboard that never left his grip. “--and the King is  _ most anxious _ for a story update, Ryuk. Isn’t there anything you can do to speed the process along?”

  
  


Ryuk glanced up anxiously as he saw Light and L enter the cave, smiling a little in relief and flapping towards them as he brushed Justin off. “I ain’t the writer, just the...uhh, editor, yeah. King’s just gonna have to wait like everybody else.” He stopped to scoop up TB, who looked mortified to be handled with such gentle care and mewled her annoyance. “Light-o! Wondering when ya were gonna...oh.” He frowned as he saw the list Light was holding out, grumbling as he shoved it into his wings. “Yeah yeah yeah, more requests. Too much to hope for an actual social call, huh.”

  
  


L tentatively reached out to pat TB’s head, but the demon cat’s third eye suddenly opened and she hissed, making him draw his hand back. He scowled right back at it, “I am not sure what I’ve done to offend this ill-tempered creature.” She leaped into Light’s arms instead, purring most contentedly as he went to sit on the couch. 

  
  


Light gave Ryuk a charming smile, scratching TB behind the ears. “Nonsense L, look how sweet she is. Anyway Ryuk, of course we came to see how you were, the list was just an afterthought. Two birds one stone and all.”

  
  


Justin coughed politely, “Speaking of killing things, I wanted to update you both on your ‘suggestion’ to the King about focusing on killing bad humans. I’m afraid we’ve had some... mishaps and some clarification may be in order?” He handed the clipboard to Light, and the top sheet was a list of ‘crimes’ for shinigami to consider when choosing their mark.

  
  


L peered down at it too, chewing a finger as he read the list aloud. “Traffic tickets. Littering. Singing off-key. Failure to floss. Wearing mismatched socks. Letting the milk expire and leaving it in the fridge….ah, brussel sprout cultivation, now this one--”

  
  


Light gaped incredulously, interrupting L. “Justin, ‘failing a test’ is  _ not _ a valid license to kill someone. Most of these aren’t.” L looked like he would have let some of these slide but Kira had a code of ethics dammit! He closed his eyes and sighed, holding out his hand. “Pen.”  _ Shinigami really have no clue about human morality. Time for some revisions.  _ When Ryuk plopped a pen into his hand, Light opened his eyes and started to scribble the REAL list in the margins, underlining the worst ones. 

 

L smirked at his scribbling, “Hmmm, how is ‘fashion faux pas’ any better than the previous ones Light-kun?” It felt odd in some ways to be helping along Kira’s idea of a perfect world, but the alternative was that shinigami killed indiscriminately. He figured that since they were going to be taking human lives anyway, it made sense to take the opportunity influence who that was.

  
  


“Fine, fine.” Light reluctantly crossed that one out, the remaining ones were really awful and terrible by society's’ standards, exactly the kinds of criminals Kira would have focused on during his life. He showed the list to L who gave a nod, and then handed the clipboard back to Justin. “There, is that clear enough for you?” His hand found L’s again, lacing their fingers together in alliance. 

  
  


Justin scanned it over, nodding. “Yes, I’ll send a raven to all the shinigami so it’s crystal clear. I appreciate your input.” He looked up, eyeing them both with grudging respect. “I have to admit your last few suggestions have really improved morale and efficiency around here.” 

  
  


Ryuk chuckled at that, “Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Better watch out or they’re comin’ for your job, J!”

  
  


Justin bristled slightly at that but didn’t have time to retort before a portal opened beside the couch, revealing none other than Nu. Her many eyes strafed around the room, zeroing in on Light and L as she squelched towards them and left a trail of pungent ooze in her wake. Ryuk grimaced at the mess but was wise enough to hold his tongue. She was the highest-ranking shinigami amongst them and he was merely a middle-of-the-road rank six.

  
  


As ever, Nu was to the point. “Humans come. See King.”

  
  


Light and L looked at each other hopefully, because it had seemed an eternity (but really just a couple weeks) since the fanfiction had been updated. Given that their only outlet to be together romantically was in the alternate realm where they played out this story for the King, they’d been extremely anxious to go back. 

  
  


“Yes, let’s not keep him waiting.” L hopped up from his crouch immediately, dragging Light towards the open portal. TB was dumped from Light’s lap with a disappointed yowl, but Light didn’t care as he hurried along with L through the swirling portal and into the bleak chambers of the shinigami king.

  
  


Light immediately switched to his most charming self, sweeping a low graceful bow before the King and glaring at L until he stiffly attempted to do the same. “Did your Highness have need of us?”  _ Please let it be a new chapter, please please. _

 

The King jangled his chains mournfully, emitting a wail that echoed through the chamber. “Oh it’s terrible. Just TERRIBLE.” 

  
  


L exchanged an apprehensive look with Light before speaking, “If you might clarify what exactly is terrible?”

  
  


The King sank dejectedly in his chains, making all the other shinigami in the room instantly slink, slither, or flap themselves away to a safe or altogether different location. “It’s Luci. I….well I just don’t understand these strange and delicate feelings blooming within me. AND I ASSURE YOU I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT THEM!” His bellows bounced around the hall, shaking dust from the rafters. He took a moment to compose himself, then fixed them both with a beseeching look. “In a short time you have both become my trusted advisors and….ahem, well, you’re also the only ones in the realm with any romantic success.”

  
  


Light bit his lip hard, trying not to burst into tearful laughter.  _ Is the Shinigami King asking us for dating advice?!  _ He heard a small squeak from L and surreptitiously hip-checked him to shut him up. “Of course, Your Imminent Majesty. What can we do?”

  
  


The King bellowed again, “I DON’T KNOW, YOU FOOLS! YOU TELL ME!” Quieter, and a little more sheepish, perhaps realizing calling them names wasn’t the best note for seeking help, “I tried sending him a bouquet of delicately rotted limbs, but he just wasn’t impressed. I slaughtered ten thousand devil newts for their eyes and the resulting stew….well…” The king choked back tears, whispering, “He hated it.”

  
  


L had been listening closely, chewing a thumb while scratching his ankle under his frogged kimono. In a confident deadpan, “Majesty, I know just what to do. First, tease him relentlessly, sparing no opportunity to make him feel foolish or outwitted. Second, continually stare at him at all times. Never blink. That is very important. Finally, if all else fails…” L’s eyes scanned over the numerous chains holding up the King’s limbs, thinking that this was really the golden advice, “...simply chain yourselves together. Foolproof plan.” He smiled behind his thumb, giving Light a look like ‘got this one in the bag Kira.’

  
  


The King leaned forward in interest, “Hmmmm, oh really? Why I never would have thought of that. I do have many chains.”

  
  


Light groaned internally, pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to L’s ‘suggestions.’ “Aha...ha..ha…..oh.”  _ How am I going to recover this? _ He cleared his throat, stepping a little in front of L, giving him a pat on the shoulder for participation. Simply the thought of Luci’s horror at being chained was enough to make Light too afraid  _ not _ to pose other suggestions. “Just a few  _ other _ suggestions, Majesty, if you don’t mind?”

  
  


The King nodded, already mightily cheered at the advice proffered for his romantic endeavors. “Yes, please!”

  
  


Light nodded, pacing in front of the throne as he continued, “I think your Excellency was on the right track before with the idea of a gift. However, perhaps something a little less grotesque? I’m sure he’s already received plenty of that with all the fresh souls you’ve been sending him.”  _ Thanks to us of course. _

  
  


The King nodded, “Yes, yes, he’s been thrilled with all the new opportunities to torture and--”

  
  


“Yes, I’m sure he has. But perhaps he’d like something beautiful as well, as a token of your forbidden love? Not some mundane soup or rancid limbs but something...something he really shouldn’t have but YOU could get for him.” Light racked his brain for something that really would impress the Devil himself, coming to one conclusion. “An angel’s trumpet!”

  
  


The King gasped in horror and delight, nodding and jangling in excitement. “YES! Yesss yes yes oh yes. THAT WOULD BE MOST IMPRESSIVE INDEED!”

  
  


Some of the shinigami had filtered back into the throne room after observing from a safe distance or a portal, checking to make sure that their King was not about to have one of his infamous ‘pour the boiling oil and rain of arrows from the ceiling’ outbursts. Nearest to the king was Shidoh, who was excitedly moving his stick-like arms in response to being availed of all this useful information on romantic undertakings.   
  


  
It was he who the King fixed with a giddy look of anticipation of procuring such a shining and rare gift, as he ordered, “Shidoh, you will infiltrate heaven and return to me with such a prize. An angel’s trumpet, and do not delay!”

  
  


“...” Shidoh’s jubilant arm-waving during his learning abruptly ceased and he looked as though he’d been skewered. His spindly hands twitching in fear. “My liege, but… the seraphim… they…” Sidoh had already been reprimanded over the failure of his rotted limb bouquet but this seemed an even harsher punishment.   
  


  
The King waved his multiple hands dismissively, “Have a penchant for driving intruders to intractable madness, yes, yes. Don’t fret. Well maybe for yourself, haha! But I will send Gook with you!” Gook was merely the next nearest shinigami to the throne, but had also gained the ire of the King due to his flop of a newt-eye stew. “I ASSURE you it will all be worth it!” Left hanging in the air was what would happen if that trumpet wasn’t in his hands posthaste, which most assuredly would not be worth it.   
  


  
Gook and Shidoh then looked to L and Light with pleading intensity to intervene. L shrugged his shoulders and Light softened his eyes but said nothing more; it was their idea after all. As if any of them could reason with the Shinigami King once he had a goal in mind.

  
  


“Maybe another less dangerous trea-” Gook had begun to chitter an alternate suggestion but it was hastily cut off.   
  


  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Gook, and imagine that over all these millennia I didn’t know you were an expert on TRUE LOVE. LUDICROUS IDIOTS, YOU WILL BRING TO ME THIS GIFT! WOULD YOU HAVE ME LOOK LOW CLASS TO LUCI??!! I AM YOUR KING!”   
  


  
“N-not at all your unassailable highness.” Shidoh made his atonement, potentially his last, his dome head bowed deep as he and Gook shuffled to where Nu waited to make them a portal and send them unarmed into that most guarded of realms.

 

  
The rest of the shinigami, thinking things were over, wiped nervous sweat from their brows to be spared the King’s whims. Ryuk let loose a nervous giggle, “Argh, hyuk, I can’t imagine they’d need back-up, them two. They’re a regular militia!” Secretly he was just glad to have been spared that particular errand.   
  


  
The King pointed to him with about 20 tiny hands, “Ryuk, you will visit the brilliant Authoress! Posthaste. You will get her to speed along her writing for us! I need entertainment for when I finally present the treasure that will show Luci how magnificent I am, how worthy of his affections.” Apparently, this was going to be a whole planned ‘date,’ with entertainment preceding the presentation of the King’s glorious gift.    
  


  
“Uh… sure thing there boss I can jus’ type up some more…”   
  


  
“YOU PLACED THEM IN A STORAGE CLOSET WITH FURRY INTRUDERS. YOU WILL HAVE THE AUTHORESS WRITE THIS CHAPTER HERSELF YOU FEATHERY AROMANTIC SLUB.”

  
  


L raised a tentative hand, “Marsupials, majesty.” He squeaked when Light stepped on his foot, but managed to smile through it somehow.   
  


 

Ryuk couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing because the King didn’t know what possums were. “ _ Furry intruders’! _ Hysterical!”   
  


  
The king looked livid and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Ryuk’s feathers were molting and he eked out a mortified gasp while stroking his talons through his now grimy-looking wings in horror. “J-just kidding! Ahaha...just a joke your uh...Majesty and all. Bad humor, that’s me. But I can’t really flap down there with uh, nothing to flap with.” The King gave him a smug look and suddenly he was fully feathered again, even more luxurious than before. 

  
  


“NOW GET A MOVE ON!” The King blasted Ryuk out of the castle and settled back into his chains with a deep sigh, shaking his head as if to say ‘I’m surrounded by idiots.’   
  


\-------

  
Ryuk phased into the now-familiar apartment of ‘the Authoress,’ checking to make sure she was actually sleeping with a poke or two. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the computer, but something was different. His large talons clacked against the keyboard but he couldn’t get into the fanfiction document. “Grrrrr.” Grumbling, his eyes fell upon a note on the desk. “Hyuk!!! Disserat-what? Oh no, the High and Mighty One ain’t gonna like this.” There was a document open named ‘Dissertation’ but it appeared to be unfinished. “Shit.” He didn’t know what else to do but download the document to his phone and hope there was some good acting material in there before heading back to the realm.

  
  


Needless to say, there was no steamy acting material to be found in an unfinished dissertation on the social implications of the Kira case, and the King was the first to notice. “RYUK, WHERE IS MY STORY??!”

  
  


Ryuk shuffled his feet, kicking aside some old bones and carapaces, “Seems like she ain’t releasing the story till this disser-whatsit is done.”

  
  


“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I’VE ALREADY INVITED LUCI OVER FOR TOMORROW TO WATCH THE SHOW!” The King looked like he was about to explode, but L stepped up closer to the throne, taking Ryuk’s phone and reading over the dissertation abstract.    
  


  
L had such an enormous grin, it looked as though he could barely contain himself. “Light you may be dismayed to learn you’ve been alive this entire time.”

  
  


“Give that here.” Light stepped closer to L, nudging him in the side as they shared a laugh over the half-truths and plain fallacies in the dissertation about _them._ Even more interesting was the reason Anna had been stumped in finishing this. Apparently, due to the new spate of criminal deaths (at the hands of the shinigami but at Light’s direction, of course) the world was in panic that Kira had returned. Thus, she was left with even more uncertainty as current events unfolded. _People think I’m back?!_ _Oh this is too perfect._ Chuckling, “Your Highness, I believe that L and I can further aid you in your romantic pursuits by finishing this dissertation.” _Finishing it so that people really are convinced that Kira’s returned._ “That should free the authoress to upload the next chapter of her story, and your date with Luci can proceed.” _No one has more motivation than we do to make sure that chapter uploads, the sooner the better._

  
  


L nodded in agreement, already making multiple mental corrections and additions to dates and events mentioned, but he was also quite impressed with what this Anna had managed to piece together given the paucity of information about them both. “None of this is totally off the mark, frankly. Light-kun is correct, I think we can finish this by tonight and Ryuk can return it to her in much better shape.”  _ And more accurate shape. How did she ever think that I was the one with the chips obsession? Please. And khakis would look horrible on me. _

  
  


The King turned from distraught to hopeful again, clapping a few of his shriveled hands together. “If you can, you will be handsomely rewarded, I ASSURE YOU. Now go and give that back to Ryuk as soon as possible!” 

  
  


A snap of his fingers, and they were back in their cave with Ryuk’s phone still in hand. A pair of desks had been provided with raven quills and parchment, and a heap of sugary snacks materialized shortly thereafter. L smiled as he hovered over them, picking out a bag of consomme chips and tossing it to Light and an enormous lollipop for himself. “Come on, we’ve got some work to do.” He knew that Light wouldn’t pass up the chance to let the world feel the hand of Kira, even after death, but who was he going to report him to as a ghost? Haunting INTERPOL might actually be fun now that he thought of it.

  
  


Light was redlining most the dissertation and writing up a storm while L scribbled up the dates and details, handing over the phone as he found the best arguments to support her theories on Kira’s contributions to society. 

 

L laughed to himself warmly, recognizing some of the deductive skills that he and Light both possessed. “She knows much about the Kira case, as much of any member of the public ever possibly could, but she never had access to anyone who was actually there.”

  
  


Light agreed, wishing that he could meet and speak with someone with such a keen (and sympathetic) mind. But that was impossible. “I have a feeling that once she hands this in, the world will suddenly be very interested in what she has to say.” Polishing this dissertation for her was their small way of saying thank you for finally giving them the chance they never had in life to be together. It felt like the least they could do. 

  
  


Halfway through the editing, TB had infiltrated their cave and taken up residence in Light’s lap, purring so loudly that it interrupted L’s thoughts. After some hours, they finally agreed that that should be well enough to make even the most discerning and pedantic of professors pleased with Anna’s work. When the ink had dried, TB hopped upon the parchment and curled on top of the thing that had been distracting the source of her affections. Light scratched her ears, “Aren’t you adorable? Thank you for helping us with this. Will you go get Ryuk for us, we’ve finished.” She looked smugly over to L who was keeping a wary distance.   
  
  
  
L huffed, “She didn’t help at all!” He only received a loud hiss and an arched back in reply at the slight of her moral support.  
  


  
Light giggled to himself, feeling quite pleased with himself which of course made him in the mood to tease L. “Don’t listen to that bed-headed curmudgeonly man, TB. You were invaluable.” TB stretched and slunk away with a flourish as L breathed a quiet sigh of relief. 

  
  


L held out his hand to Light who took it as naturally as it had been given. “Don’t think I didn’t see your little addendums and speculations about whether Kira was really dead. I should be shocked that Kira is trying to exert influence even from beyond the grave.” Of course, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest but he wouldn’t give up the chance to tease Light back.  

  
  


Light grinned, giving L’s hand a soft kiss.  _ All I can do, unfortunately. _ “Oooo, and are you going to tell on me? It’s a little late for that now. Kira’s actually dead and we’re here now, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have some fun.”

  
  


L rolled his large eyes but Light had a point. “Not the kind of fun I’d like to be having.”

  
  


Light ruffled his hair as he stood up, walking towards the opening of the cave to look for Ryuk. He stared out over the barren landscape, as dusty and empty as their undead lives had been until just recently, and suddenly it became a canvas instead of the abyss it had been. “Oh, I think there's all kinds of fun we could have here. But trust me, the kind you want is at the forefront of everything I’m doing here.” 

  
  


L wheezed softly as he stood up to stand behind Light, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I see. So when you edited Anna’s conclusion to state that perhaps the world should be more wary of Kira’s mysterious power going forward, that was just so we could have sex.”

  
  


Light was relieved when he spotted Ryuk on the orange horizon, “Oh look, Ryuk’s here.” He waved the parchment at the shinigami, placing it in his talons when he landed. “Here you go, one completed dissertation. She should be able to use this and have a masterpiece on her hands.”

 

Ryuk snorted at Light’s grandiosity but took it with a nod, knowing there was no time to dawdle if they all didn’t want to be reduced to charred dust by their romantically frustrated Monarch tomorrow. “Alright, hope it works!” Ryuk shot off into the sky back towards the human realm, quietly phasing back into Anna’s room before she’d even woken up. Time passed differently in the realms and not in reliable intervals. It was a crapshoot as to whether she’d upload the next chapter in time, even with this help. Ryuk paused before leaving, scribbling with his skeletal pen on the post-it note on her desk:

 

_ Here’s help on your boring story. Please update your not-boring story now okay?  _

 

It was probably against one of Justin’s countless rules, he could never bother with keeping track of them all, but Ryuk would just return one of his stolen diamonds as a peace offering if it ever came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of smut but this chapter got so long we have to divide it. Next one will be overflowing though! Happy holidays


	7. From the Moment You Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L play out the final chapter of the fanfiction for the King and Luci, but decide to go off-script and improvise their own ending.

*Buzzzz*  


 

*BUZZZZ*  


 

Anna blinked, hand blindly flailing towards the phone alarm going off on her nightstand. Her fingers met smooth glass and tapped the snooze button, but only a moment of laziness passed before she shot up in bed. “Shit!” She had an early meeting with her thesis committee today and had planned on begging for more time to finish her dissertation. Well, not really _planned_ on, but she needed it since the damn thing was still unfinished and her defense date loomed.   


 

Her eyes blearily focused on a large stack of papers that had definitely not been on her desk the night before. “What in the…” Throwing the covers off, she stumbled towards her desk, momentarily tripping over the clothes she’d discarded the night before and catching herself on her desk chair before sliding into it. Eyes widening, she immediately recognized the top paper in the stack, it was the title page for her dissertation! She picked it up with shaky fingers, heart hammering as she spied the red ( _very_ dark red) ink notes scribbled in the margins. ‘ _Hope you don’t mind, but we took the liberty of improving on your work.’_   


  
“Oh my god…” Leafing through the rest of the papers, she squeaked to see that there were entire sections crossed out in red and rewritten, new passages that she’d never even contemplated or known about L and Light’s separate schemes and the thought processes behind them. So many details that NO ONE could have known about the Kira case! Yet...all the additions and corrections made perfect sense, fit into the larger puzzle so perfectly it was as if someone who had _been_ there had written them.   


 

Baffled, she sat back and let the papers fall from her fingers back to the desk. “I can’t believe it.” Not only was the dissertation complete and appeared far more detailed than anything she could have herself written, it was immediately clear that these theories would set the imagination of the world aflame. “This is so good...this could be a book!” That realization was thrilling, and it slowly sunk in that really focusing on such a book would be so much more satisfying to her than staying in academia like her advisor wanted.  


 

It was then that she finally noticed that her post-it note reminder she’d written last night _also_ had a new addition to it, albeit in another set of handwriting and in black ink. She held it in front of her face, gaping and unable to keep from laughing, “Someone wanted me to update my damn fanfiction and finished my dissertation for me?!” Looking between the note and the stack of papers that were going to save her ass in her committee meeting, she nodded emphatically. Dropping the note, she hunched over her laptop and quickly uploaded what would be the last chapter of her story, too elated about her own resolved problem to consider what a sad and unsatisfying end it might be for her readers.

 

\-----

  


Nu slid into the throne room, all her eyes held wide open with worry, and gurgled at the King in a frantic plea, “Sidoh… Gook… troubllllle…. Hear their screams…. Open Realm portal from Heaven....quickly…”

 

  
The Shinigami King gave a bored jangle of his chains, “Do they have the gift for my snoogums?”

 

  
Nu gurgled back, some annoyance bleeding into her warbles, “Yesss… quickly!”

 

  
Pleased, he snapped his many hands at once and opened a swirling portal from which spilled a golden effervescent light. The songs of Heaven’s angels, a little up-tempo and louder than they usually would be, filled the room and the atmosphere that blew in was soft springtime full of chirping birds and the smell of freshly bloomed daffodils. All of this beauty and pleasantness pulled a retch from the King and all of the other shinigami in the throne room hacked and gagged.

 

  
Almost as fast as it had opened, Shidoh and Gook ran through the portal (neither had ever moved faster in their immortal lives) which snapped shut behind them. The threw themselves prostrate on the floor before the King, heaving and panting but clutching between them a luminous holy artifact-- an angel’s trumpet plucked from the hands of a seraphim himself! Sidoh and Gook were themselves glowing in a holy aura despite their smoking bodies being singed with lightning strikes. Gook in particular had a large bump on his head where a cherub had lobbed a harp at him, but he held up the trumpet triumphantly and cheerfully, “Majesty! We retrieved your present! Isn’t it the most beautiful thing?”

  


Sidoh smiled good-naturedly up at the King despite the painful-looking kinks in his long clawed arms, “It was a cinch, Highness! We were so happy to do it! We can go do it again any old time!” Clearly, from the state of them, nothing had been a cinch about retrieving that trumpet.

  


The King made a distasteful face at their shining, cheery state, bellowing out, “YOU’VE BEEN INFECTED WITH THE ANGEL POX!” He sagged back in his chains in disgust, motioning to Ryuk to take the trumpet. “All this goodwill and happiness is depressing me. You two take yourselves to the Blood Bog and WASH THAT SHIT OFF AT ONCE!” He jangled angrily, remembering to mention a mumbled word of ‘thanks’ as they shuffled out the door and towards the Bog.

  


Ryuk flapped forward to reluctantly take the trumpet from Gook as he left, wincing a little as he turned it over in his hands. “Uh, kinda feels like we ain’t supposed to have this thing.”

  


The King rolled his eyes at Ryuk’s tiresome commentary. “Yes, well, that’s the whole POINT. It wouldn’t impress Luci if it was just another femur stew or ill-tempered imp-baboon, now would it?” He smiled as the trumpet was brought closer, marveling at the detailed scroll work in the gilt instrument. “Well, show me how it works!”

  


Ryuk flapped backwards in surprise, “M-me? I don’t know how to play this!” But the King was giving him a look like he better learn right now, so he tentatively brought it up to his bulbous blue lips and blasted some air through it. Celestial music filled the throne room, and despite it obviously being a musical instrument of heaven, the sounds took on a completely different quality when a shinigami played it in this realm. The notes were hauntingly beautiful like a dirge, and made the hearts of the shinigami swell with forgotten emotion. Ryuk pulled the trumpet away with some awe in his eyes. Reverently, sniffling a little, “Hyuk...made me feel like I was a newborn shinigami and just made my first kill….”

  


Nu gurgled mournfully, “Feel…..like devouring….bloodiest mammoth….”

  


The other shinigami chimed in with all their happiest moments until the King silenced them, tears in his eyes as he joyfully remembered making the first of many oppressive and arcane rules, “ENOUGH! Yes...it seems that even an idiot can play this without any effort--” He in turn was silenced by Ryuk’s phone beeping and everyone was quiet for a moment. The King leaned forward in his chains, whispering, “Ryuk….does that mean that our fair authoress has uploaded her chapter after all?!”

 

Ryuk quickly pulled the phone from his wings and checked it, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Looks like, Majesty.”

  


The King wiggled with delight in his chains because _finally_ , things seemed to be going his way again. He’d secured a date with Luci, retrieved a present that would surely impress him, _and_ the author had finished her story at long last for his date’s entertainment. “EXCELLENT NEWS!!” He was so happy that words he’d probably regret later were just spilling out. “RYUK YOU ARE A GENIUS! EVERYONE GETS AN INSTANT ELEVATION IN RANK!”

  


The shinigami in the throne room clamoured with excitement since it had been several aeons since anyone had gotten an elevation in their shinigami rank (except that kiss-ass Justin Armonia, of course). Forgotten were Gook and Sidoh, who had actually _done_ the work of getting the trumpet, but no one was going to remind the King of that. Not when new arcane abilities were surging through them such as the power to mobilize fire ants, infest a house with termites, or place a small annoying rock in the shoe of anyone at all.

  


The King looked to the enormous hourglass in the corner of the room, gasping as he noticed the time. “LUCI WILL BE HERE SOON!” He turned to Nu, who had pancaked herself on the floor in happiness as she contemplated the new power of effortlessly sucking marrow from bones, “Bring our two actors before me at once!” The puddle of Nu flowed out the door and into the desert towards the cave of Light and L.

 

\----

 

A portal from hell opened above the Shinigami throne room and swift, menacing dark clouds rolled in to fill the space with thin mist along with an atmosphere of inextricable despair. Lucifer’s brilliant white fangs caught the light as he descended, smiling as he loved to make a grand entrance. Orchestral music of Hells’ damned souls poured in around him, and it was ‘O Fortuna’ as never heard on earth, each chord and choral harmony struck as passionately and perfectly as if the singers’ souls were riding on it.  


  
In procession behind him, armored demon generals of Hell followed suit on scaled dragon-steeds, enormous menacing mounts whose whinnies expelled smoke and fire. Lucifer danced forward as the clouds carried him gracefully past all the other now-speechless subjects of the realm to place him right in front of the Shinigami King. The generals and their steeds galloped about the enormous hall, leaving trails of hellfire in the wake of echoing hooves and making the awed shinigami reel back to the edges of the room as the King looked on in unabashed delight.   
  


Although he would have insisted he woke up this way, Luci was dressed to the nines and for an event. It was the most ornate splendor any of the shinigami have ever seen from him, and that was saying quite a lot since he’d never looked anything less than inhumanly perfect. The marble-white rippling muscles of his chest were lasciviously displayed by a dark purple silk blouse that spilled open in a V down to his waist. All his fiery blue hair was braided into an updo worthy of a Viking king, radiating both heat and dark power as they glowed and writhed. His six white wings had been scrubbed and combed by a fortunate thrall, and were so clean they sparkled like newly fallen snow, smelling faintly of fine cologne gifted from the fey realms as he fluttered them with a flourish as he alit. His horns had grown from small mounds on his forehead to become large purple goat horns, coiling gracefully at either side of his head.

  


He batted long, diamond-encrusted lashes at the King and raised two manicured claws to his cheek, looking like he was anticipating a very good time, “I’ve arrived, my dearest murder moppet.” Continuing with a playful wink, “I hope you don’t mind that I’ve brought my 13 generals for the show.” A slight pout formed on his blood-red lips, “They’ve been tense lately; no wars to wage against Heaven since our tiresome truce. Taking in a little high quality romance may do them good.”

  


The Shinigami King could do little but stare agape at Luci before him in all his Hellish spendor, and it took a sharp nudge from Ryuk for him to respond. “YES ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE MY FRIENDS TOO!” Calming slightly, he lowered his voice as Luci’s fiery hair had blown out with his gusty screams (thankfully they relit a moment later). Stammering nervously, “I h-have a present for you my crucifying crumpet.” He grabbed the angel trumpet and thrust it at Luci, chains tingling as he shook with glee. “A little token of our royal esteem.”

  


Luci’s violet eyes glowed when they spotted the angel’s trumpet, and he hissed through his fangs in a lapse of sultry etiquette. “You _spoil_ me my tumescent treat, surely you couldn’t have known how long I’ve desired such an instrument.” His elegant fingers reached out to grasp the instrument, plumes of sulphuric smoke emitting from under his fingers which he simply blew away. He tooted it delicately and the music that emitted made half the room swoon to the floor, and if the King hadn’t had the chains holding him firmly aloft, he would have been one of them.   


  
The King regained his composure enough to go on, “What’s more we’ve quite the show for you! This will be the grand finale!”   


  
The generals brought forth an enormous throne of tufted cushions woven from flayed skin, and Luci reclined expectantly, propping his feet up on a kneeling imp. “Oh! I do love a happy ending.”   


  
Ryuk leaned towards the King as if he was doing an idle stretch, “Psssst!” He whispered, hoping he’d be listened to, “This chapter ain’t romantic, Majesty; it’s a dead end! Like literally L dies!” Indeed, they’d both read it, and everything had ended in tragedy-- the _real_ ending that Ryuk himself remembered. The King had grabbed his phone and read the chapter after it had uploaded, devouring every word desperately only to sob at the abrupt, heart wrenching end. The King had hiccuped, snot dribbling from his nose,“ _Oh! He died in his lover’s arms! You wicked enchantress, this is masterful prose!”_ Ryuk had beamed then, because the Death Gods appreciated a decent sudden death, but it was now clear that Luci most certainly did _not,_ at least in this case. Ryuk thought better than to question why the Devil himself would be a hopeless romantic, and kept quiet that it was his doing. Only now did it dawn on him that Light and L themselves would be none too happy either. _Damn it. No accounting for taste._   


  
Ryuk gave several worried sounding laughs when the King whispered back, “There’s not much to be done about it now! The show must go on!” Then to the broader crowd, “Where is Nu with our players? Our eminent guests have come here expecting a great show and we shall not disappoint them.”   


  
Luci smiled graciously but motioned to the King’s chains with a pout. “Won’t you descend from your eyrie and join me?” Six of Satan’s generals approached the King, and after a nod, unleashed his chains from the ceiling and brought him to sit alongside Lucifer. Unfortunately,  they first placed him on it backwards but a polite little clap from their liege got him sitting face-forward.   


  
Another portal opened in the throne room and out squelched a harried-looking Nu followed by Light and L in their kimonos, both looking absolutely thrilled to have finally been summoned. Seeing that the demon horde before them had greatly increased since last time, Light spoke first, exuding confidence despite his exhilaration as he bowed low (more to Lucifer than the King). “Greetings your Highnesses. We are looking forward to performing for you.” Really neither Light nor L could have given a rat’s ass about prying eyes anymore. They only wanted to get their hands on each other as quickly as possible, and the look in L’s eyes mirrored his own desire. Nu had already explained in her garbled way the importance of this performance, and how much it meant to the King. Either their salvation or damnation could be riding on the outcome. _We can’t mess this one up._

 

The King nodded and the room swirled around them, blanking their senses as they were transported to the alternate dimension where the fanfic came to life. Light blinked as he looked around, recognizing the roof of Kira HQ right away from where he stood under an overhang. A loud rainstorm thundered in the sky, flashing lightning occasionally amid the torrential downpour. _Oh no....I remember this. L’s last day on earth._ Light’s eyes were drawn to where he already knew he’d find L, the same place he’d seen him that day--standing in the middle of the roof and soaked to the skin, staring up at the moon huge and luminous in the sky.

  


Although L hadn’t noticed his presence right away on _that_ day, now their eyes met amid the rain and a mournful understanding passed between them. Light wanted to rush out to grab L right away, but one of those damned blinking arrows was indicating he stay put and his lines were swirling, true and accurate for the first time. _Why did it have to be now…does this mean it’s the end of the story? In real life, L and Light’s story ended just moments after leaving this place. Ryuk, what have you done?_

  


Light swallowed hard, trying to hold back his anxiety as he called out over the storm, “ **Ryuzaki, what are you doing, standing out there by yourself?** ” _Please, this can’t be our last chance to be together. I don’t want it to be, but I don’t want to ruin it if it is._

  


L stared back at Light blankly, trying to hold himself together as tears sprung to his eyes that were just as quickly washed away by the rain. _I don’t need these arrows to remind me what happened here._ Eventually he lifted his hand to his ear, although there was no playful smirk on his lips like there was then.

  


Light repeated himself but his voice was shaking now, the repetition only making him realize how _he’d_ been the one standing alone his whole life and even after, how they both had until now. _It took dying to make us understand how foolish we have been._ He walked closer, close enough so L could hear his softer words over the rain, “ **What are you doing Ryuzaki?** ” His lines hovered but his eyes never flicked up to them; he’d relived these moments a thousand times in his mind.

  


L tore his eyes from Light, focusing on the radiant moon and finding himself missing even the diorama of the beauty of this world that he’d rarely appreciated in life. “ **Oh, nothing worth mentioning, it’s just that I hear a bell.** ” It was true then as now, there was something tolling although it wasn’t the _same_ bell, was it? It was two.

  


Light frowned, watching the sadness on L’s face as the moonlight illuminated it. “ **A bell?”** Quieter and just to L, “This is so cruel...how can the author know this?” _And how can I relive this as our last time together?_

  


L turned back to Light, smiling now at his beautiful face, more glorious than the moon. “ **Yes. The sound of the bell's been unusually loud today.** ” Quieter, “There’s no way she could have, this must be from Ryuk’s memories.” _We asked for better dialogue, after all._

  


Light felt the tears blurring his vision finally spill down his cheeks as he forced out, “ **I don't hear anything.** ” Choking, “I _do_ hear them…” He looked up to the sky, around the roof, but there was nothing there. The bells were only in his mind, but they wouldn’t silence.

  


L dragged his eyes to his cues, looking away as he mumbled, “ **Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing incessantly all day. I find it…very distracting. I can't stop thinking about it. I wonder if it's a church—maybe a wedding, or perhaps...** ” He looked back at Light, “Light...I know we have to perform, but if this is all we have left?” A pained look crossed his face and he stepped towards Light, only to be held back by angry red arrows and having to stop in frustration.

  


Light’s face twisted, because he _needed_ to hold L, but that’s not what happened then and the King’s directions were preventing them from doing anything about it. A dull monotone, “ **What are you getting at, Ryuzaki? Come on, cut it out—let's get back inside.** ” He closed his eyes a moment to steady himself, opening them again to speak fiercely, “This _can’t_ be it! No...I can’t let this be it, L, we’ll find a way!”

  


L tilted his head, his voice filled with conviction, “ **I'm sorry.** ” Emotion bled onto his usually stoic face, “God, I was so sorry then Light. I didn’t know how to really tell you.” And it wasn’t nearly enough to tell him now, they didn’t have enough time or words. “ **Nothing I say makes any sense anyway.  If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it…** ” Were they only kidding themselves that this ‘life’ was any kind of second chance? It felt like it was all slipping away now. “I didn’t think you’d believe me if I actually tried to tell you how I felt. I knew I’d lost but...couldn’t admit it to myself let alone to you.”

  


Light’s lips parted as he took in the genuine emotion behind L’s words. His dialogue swirled like angry hornets in front of his face until he blinked, forcing out, “ **You know, you're right, Ryuzaki. Most of the things you say...aren't true. There'd be no end to my troubles if I...if I actually took you seriously all the time… I probably know that better than anyone** .” His fist balled at his side as the tears began to well in his eyes again, “All I could think of then was...how you wanted me executed, how I’d finally be in the clear and safe. But you were making it so _hard_ to pull the trigger and I hated you for it. For making me not want to kill you.” _For making a shinigami do it._   


  
L’s gaze darted from Light’s burning eyes to his hands, wanting to reach out and embrace the person he knew he _wanted_ to spend his afterlife with, even if it was just in that dead Shinigami Realm. _I won’t even complain if you can’t touch me, I just want to be near to you._ “ **Yes, I suppose that's true, Light-kun. But…I could say the same about you** .” He sniffled, looking down to a puddle collecting rain, “We were such fools…”   
  
Light felt a sense of dread, knowing he was about to prompt the question that had torn him in two back in real life. “ **What do you mean?** We were equally stubborn, but I’d take it back if I could. I know I can’t.”   


  
Tears were clouding L’s vision to the point he couldn’t read his lines, but he rasped them from memory anyway, “ **Tell me...Light, from the moment you were born, has there ever been a point when you've actually told the truth?** ” His face crumpled at the expression on Light’s, whispering quieter, “...and from the moment you died, have you told the truth? Would you really do it differently?” _Do you really care?_   


  
Light’s next dialogue hung heavy in front of him, ignored and unspoken. _To hell with what the King wants!_ He batted the misty words away and fought against the tugs of the arrows, pushing himself as if against quicksand closer to a surprised L. “I’m not going to say any of that, the same tired lie! Because...I could never tell you in life, but I can now.” His fingers burned when they grabbed L’s hand but he ignored it.  “I love you.” A relieved, half-mad laugh crossed his lips, “I loved you then, up on the roof, soaked to the bone and droning on about bells, I loved you L Lawliet.” He smiled at the dumbstruck look on L’s face. “I love you _now_ . And I’m _done_ entertaining.”   


  
The lines floating above L’s head, ignored, read, ‘I thought you'd say that.’ L stared at him blankly, almost too long, but a grin cracked his face until he was grinning like a fool to be loved by such an incredible person, the person he’d loved so long. “You don’t know how long I’ve hoped you’d say that to me, Light. I don’t know if we’re alive or dead, ghosts or nothing but Ryuk’s memories, or just characters in someone’s story, but whatever we are…” He looked to Light, his eyes shining with emotion and adoration, the relief and warmth of years of love gone unrecognized and finally spoken aloud. “...I love you too, and I’m happy that we have this. Even if it is coming to an end now, I was finally able to say the truth, and hear it.”   


  
Light grabbed L’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, first soft then needful, deep, and passionate as their true emotions were finally out in the open. However strange their circumstances were in this moment, all that mattered was the comfort and love they had found in one another. Arrows blinked ostentatiously, willing them to get inside. Not only that, but an approximation of Matsuda was bidding them to come in as well. Light barked at the apparition, “No! YOU GET _YOUR_ DUMB ASS INSIDE MATSUDA!”

 

L laughed delighted into his shoulder, “Wish you had yelled at me to get off the phone with Watari like that back then.” The arrows became even more neon, blindingly insistent when they tried to reimmerse themselves in each other. L was _fed up_ and pulled away, enraged as he’d never been in life, yelling into the sky at the King, at Lucifer, at whoever would listen, “THIS SHIT NEEDS TO GO! RIGHT! NOW!”

 

Back in the Shinigami Realm, Lucifer had collapsed over onto the bulbous body of the Shinigami King, holding onto his divets for dear life and sobbing tears of blood. Gesturing to the portal, “They’re in loooooovvvvveeee, why cannot the authoress let them be together?!” He sniffled and snorted delicately behind a lacy black handkerchief, streaks of red still streaming from his eyes and down his clothes. The King awkwardly stroked his fire hair with 30 of his hands as comfortingly as he could manage, and the hell-steeds whinied in confusion as their own fearsome masters were also overcome by emotion. “This story is cruel!” Luci pronounced to his generals, sitting up straight and wiping the bloody tears from his eyes. “It’s too bitter! I HATE IT!” His eyes began to swirl as cataclysmic vortices, burning with endless tortures and punishments for this cruelty that even Hell itself could not devise.   


  
The horses stomped their feet, rearing as if rallied to war, snorting jets of flame. They paced loudly around the cowering shinigami, and one of the the generals drew his sword to see his liege so upset. The petting and demonic words of comfort from the King were nowhere _near_ enough to console Luci, who was growing hotter by the second. His body began to boil and smoke, flesh melting black and parts erupting into blue flames as the portal to Hell reopened and the damned orchestra and chorus commenced with much more condemning music than they had been playing before. The atmosphere inside the throne room felt like breathing ash and the smell of sulfur filled the air, the chorus of “Ave Santani [1]” rising higher and louder as Luci stood to his feet, beautiful and terrifying, and his voice became multitudes of agonized souls, “STOP TELLING THEM WHAT TO DO!”

  


All of these threats made the Shinigami King squeak and jangle in awestruck terror, “Whatever you s-say my apocalyptic quiche d’amour!” He cried out desperately to his actors, “We want you to show us a happy ending! THE HAPPIEST ENDING! Uh, no more directions! JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE DIRECTIONS, I ASSURE YOU!”  


  
Both Light and L heard that booming voice and immediately grabbed each other, the dialogue disintegrating, arrows drooping and melting to nothingness. Light was laughing now, not bothering to question why or how they’d gotten so lucky or caring a whit about the rain. “Finally... _finally…._ ” He pulled L’s soaked shirt over his head and kissed him hard, backing L up to the edge of the rooftop. _No more directions?! HELL YES!_

  


“Wait…” But L placed his hands on Light’s chest and stopped him, grabbing his shoulders and pushing Light to sit on the low edge of the roof. He swallowed hard, finally able to make the _real_ atonement in death he hadn’t been able to make stick in life. “If we have time...then let me do this right.” He dropped to his knees, long fingers trailing down Light’s leg and pulling away his shoe and sock, large eyes focused on Light’s perfectly formed foot as he caressed it.

  


Light stared down at him, “L, you don’t have to--”

  


L gave him a shaky smile, beaming with genuine emotion. Softly, “It’s the least I can do to atone for my sins.” He held Light’s gaze and leaned down, bringing Light’s foot to his lips in a brief kiss at the arch. Voice going lower, he grinned, “I’m pretty good at this, you know.” He kissed along Light’s foot, starting at the heel and working his way up to the toes, before closing his lips around the littlest and swirling his tongue around it.

  


Light sucked in a breath and gripped the wall behind him, eyes wide with what L was doing and starting to throb in his pants. The mimicry, or rather, elaboration of what L had done in life was both ironic and touching. _Is this what you wanted to do then, but didn’t?_ He smiled, squirming slightly at the enticing sensations, “Damn….you _are_ good at this.” He didn’t move an inch as L rubbed his face against his foot, licking and sucking each toe until Light was panting, wanting that mouth _somewhere_ else. As if L could read his mind, soon deft fingers were sliding up his thigh and across his erection, popping his pants button. Light lifted his hips to let L pull his soggy pants away, now naked from the waist down amidst the rain.   


  
L gave him a devious little half-smirk to see Light aroused from his worshipful attentions, enjoying how Light was as kinky as he’d ever hoped for. _Thought you’d enjoy that._ He said nothing but crawled forward on his hands to kiss the reddened tip of Light’s cock, just teasing. One small experimental swipe around the head and he waited for the soft moan that followed, then L opened his mouth and took as much of Light’s cock in as he could in one bob. A few more moves and he was down to the base, relaxing his throat to let Light fill his throat completely. He felt Light’s hands gripping at the back of his head, softly kneading into his hair. When he made it all the way down Light’s fingers clenched, bunching all the black strands together, and Light’s moan became more of a turned-on growl in the back of his throat.   


  
L looked up to see Light’s face bent down towards him, watching him suck him with adoration and ease. He breathed through his nose and sucked even harder, saliva running down his chin as his lips worked along Light’s cock. He pulled Light’s tight ass forward encouragingly. _Fuck my face,_ he thought, _I can handle it._

  


Light was working into him gently, establishing a rhythm until he finally panted out, “I need more.” _I can’t hold back with you._

  


L paused, then redoubled his efforts to make the man he loved burn with even half the desire he felt for him, moving his head back and forth as quickly as possible in a mimicry of wild fucking.   
  
  
Light bit back a scream as his pleasure intensified, thinking _fuck, how was L even doing that?!_ But he stopped moving his hips into that talented mouth, even if this blowjob was like nothing he’d ever received before, breathing out, “That wasn’t….what I meant.” _I meant I need you to feel me too…._ L immediately changed the way he was licking his cock while sucking him in and Light said through his gasps, “Stop or I’ll come. I want all of you and I need to be inside of you. _Please_ L. You _are_ so good at this, but...” He started to pull L’s hair back and L moved back with his hand, obediently parting from his engorged shaft and meeting his eyes, “I want to come with you.”   


  
L laughed softly and shucked off his soaked clothes before crawling up into Light’s lap, “Kira-sama.” He gave Light a quick kiss as he straddled him, “I could come just from hearing you moan for me. But if this is what you want,” He felt Light reach to spread his cheeks apart as he sunk down to recieve his saliva-slick cock, “I’ll give you everything.”

  


Light grabbed him to kiss him with all the feeling he’d never allowed himself to show the other man, pushing up into L as he balanced on the edge of the roof. “Fuck, I love you.” Light breathed in wonder, feeling L’s tight heat around him, marveling at his pale skin pink from exertion and slick with rain.

  


Back in the Shinigami realm, Luci was on the edge of the settee, a dozen dead imps heaped around him that he’d zapped out of excitement or nerves watching this in the portal. He whispered, “Yes…..” Idly electrifying another imp circling him with more wine, “Yes!” Fiery sparks shot from his hair as he banged the couch next to the King, punctuating each word, “Yes, yes YES!” He clapped his hands, throwing his sulfuric limbs around the King who was too terrified (and also more than a little turned-on) to protest the scorching that occured. “THIS IS WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR!” He raised his hands and all the dead imps re-animated, buzzing around the room like angry hornets looking for something to sting.

  


The King looked around wildly, mildly horrified at what had become of his throne room in such a short span. The hellsteads had crapped all over his fine marble floor in terrified confusion at their masters’ wild mood swings, their cloven hooves splashing through the bloody puddles left from Luci’s tears of rage and then joy. “P-please calm yourself my hematochromic hedonist….aren’t you h-happy with this new turn of events? No need to…” He watched as Luci zapped a few more imps, also hitting Deridovey in the crossfire, who merely howled and grabbed his rear as it disintegrated.

  


But Luci was far too excited now to listen, pacing around the portal gleefully as Light and L kissed and embraced passionately. “Nonsense my Dewdrop of Deceit, I am merely invested in this excellent entertainment!” He felt a fit of the vapors coming on again and sat back in the settee, draping his arms around the King’s non-existent neck. “It’s so romantic, I think...I think I might cry again.”

 

Bloody tears began to well in Luci’s eyes as the King gasped and fidgeted, arms flailing, “Tissues! Bring tissues at once!” He looked down at the ruined flesh settee and widening puddles, knowing they were well past the _tissues_ phase of this problem.

  


Back on the roof, Light had picked L up and was fucking him against the radio tower, L’s long fingers gripping the metal struts above his head as he laughed into the rain. “Come on, harder!”

  


Light laughed with him, licking the rain off L’s shoulder as he sped up his pace. “You want to give those voyeurs their money’s worth?” He held L tighter, loving the feeling of his long legs wrapped around him, toes curling against his skin. He was so close now, trying his hardest not to come too fast and rather to draw out the moment as long as he could. L’s body was so tight and hot against the chilling rain, their moans and gasps drowned out by the thunder around them. Each time the lightning flashed, they saw each other in bright photorealism, in the ecstasy of a place that allowed for no physical pain other than what they _wanted._ Like the bite he applied now to L’s neck, murmuring, “If they don’t let me do this to you every night, I’m bringing the whole realm down around their fucking ears.”

  


L moaned as Light bit him, leveraging himself against the metal bars to push his body down on Light to take him even deeper. “Oh shit….find a w-way….” His lips met Light’s again and he wasn’t able to hold back either, releasing his grip on the metal to cling to Light instead. “I’m...close.” He felt Light move one hand between them and stroke him, but it only took a few pumps before he was screaming into the rain, feeling Light’s hips move in final erratic thrusts before releasing into him. He buried his face in Light’s neck and just breathed as he came down from the high. It no longer mattered if it _could_ have been like that years ago, it was like this _now_ , and that was enough. _Probably more than either of us deserved, but we’ll take it._

  


Light’s legs felt shaky and he slid to his knees, holding L close so not to drop him on the concrete. He petted L’s wet hair, whispering “I love you...I’ll always love you…” But any other words were cut off as the world began to spin, and all Light could think was _no, not yet!_ L was ripped away from him and he felt clothes settle against his skin and the now-familiar disorientation of zooming through realities. He blinked as his vision cleared again, finding himself kneeling on the floor, immediately looking around for L.

  


“Light!” L was staring wide-eyed at the room around them, and it was clear that _something_ had happened in the Shinigami Realm while they were away. Puddles of what appeared to be blood splattered the floor, Luci was sobbing against the King’s spherical shoulder, and most of the shinigami themselves were either on their backs wailing or squirming uncomfortably. The bodies of imps littered every surface and Ryuk was crouched in the rafters at safe distance, peeking down at them while petting a content looking TB who he’d saved from the flood of gore.

  


Light moved to put an arm around L, giving the King a questioning look but too afraid to speak. _Did we do that badly? Luci looks...upset, oh no._

  


But the King looked just as unsure and nervous as Light did. He patted Luci’s shoulder comfortingly, “M-muffin?”

  


Luci blew his demonic nose daintily as he raised his head, whispering, “No, I am very much _not_ alright, snookums.” He stood up imperiously from the couch, a smile gracing his fanged mouth as he lowered his hands to Hell, “THAT WAS MARVELLOUS! THE BEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN!” An exultant rendition of Miserere Mei [2] began to stream from a swirling portal to Hell, the tortured souls all having been giving a 5-minute reprieve of their suffering in the wake of Luci’s delight. He lowered his gaze to L and Light sitting on the floor at his feet, “RISE!” He began to clap happily, but stopped and glowered around the room when he noticed no one was in any state to join him.

  


“Y-yes! Marvellous indeed!!!” The very much relieved King flailed on the couch, bellowing out to the shell-shocked shinigami, “CLAP YOU INGRATES!” Immediately the throne room was filled with deafening applause or various appreciative squelches and bone-knocking noises, and the King looked up to Luci with a pleased and smug expression. “I just _knew_ you’d like it.”

  


“We are _well_ pleased.” Luci nodded generously, apparently forgetting how much he did _not_ like it at first. He tilted his head thoughtfully, “Now how were you planning to reward our industrious and _inventive_ actors, hmm?”

  


The King waved his hand dismissively, “Well, I was thinking of a nicer cave or---”

  


Luci set aflame, his banshee-like screech silencing the room as demonic chorale music [3] blared again,“SUCH TRIVIAL RECOMPENSE!!”

  


The King rolled off the couch in alarm, having to wait for some attendants to heave him back onto it before squeaking out, “I MEAN…” He panted, trying to come up with something non-trivial, “...they can return to that realm anytime they like!!”

  


The ominous music receded and Luci relaxed into a noncombustible form. Smiling, he conceded, “Yes, this would be most adequate, my bound butternut squash.”

  


Light and L collectively gasped, grabbing onto each other in excitement. Light could only think to bow, nudging L in the rib sneakily so he’d extend his slump slightly further too. “Thank you majesties. We are so grateful for the second chance you’ve given us.” He blinked as L took his hand and tugged him into a soft kiss, unable to keep from smiling into it. Both of them oblivious to all the eyes watching them.

  


Luci sniffled behind his black handkerchief, dabbing a few tears of blood from his cheeks. He brought a clawed hand to his heart and turned back to the King. “My beautiful brick house, this has really inspired me today. In fact…” He walked back over to the couch and placed a hand atop the King’s protuberance of a head, “...it’s made me think of all the ghastly tortures and inventive deaths we’ve giggled over late into the night. And I think it is finally time for our two worlds to form an alliance, don’t you, chained cherie?”

  


The King listened in surprise, looking confused, “An alliance?” Perhaps, the King of Hell was referring to the entertainment, “Shall we have another show written for you, darling? You can come as often as you like!”

  


Luci rolled his eyes almost into the back of his head at the constant obliviousness of his beloved, “The young lovers have more than earned their privacy. Don’t you think?” He pat the Shinigami King then stepped back with a flourish, “If I must make it perfectly obvious, my spherical sweet-tart, I shall go to one knee, seeing as you have none of your own.” He fluffed out his long jacket behind him and gracefully descended to one knee in front of the couch, holding out his open palm. He blew fiery breath over it and a heap of gaudy bejeweled rings appeared in his hand. “I’m asking for _all_ your hands in marriage.”

  


The King rolled off the couch again in gleeful surprise, then trying to right himself but instead just managing to steamroll over a minor shinigami and several hapless imps in his jubilation, all the while saying, “Yes yes yes YES!’

  
  
The attendant Demonic Horde and Shinigami reacted to the news of this alliance with hooting and hollering their celebration and eying each-other in shared relief that they would not all be suffering any more demonic hellfire over lackluster entertainment today. Nu was so thrilled that she morphed to her true form, doubling in stature to reveal a smiling mouth and an enormous set of fangs and even more eyes. She telekinetically summoned the Angel Horn to her limbless body from where the grand gift had been laying forgotten upon the floor and Ryuk nearly dropped TB as he stared at her playing the most beautiful celebratory notes from in between her long shining glorious fangs. TB hissed at him in unamused warning as his hands went clumsy from distraction.

  


Light and L knew that their eternal well-being and happiness rested upon them _not_ laughing their asses off at the spectacle unfolding before them right now, but it was extremely challenging, especially when Luci ordered his flying imps to lift him back into his chains before any more havoc could occur. L leaned over to whisper, “Stranger than any dream I’ve ever had, but I’m pretty sure it’s really happening.”

  
  
Light whispered back, “I wonder how long we can stay in that other realm?” If it was up to him he’d just prop up his feet and live _there_ , but at the same time, there were things he wanted to accomplish in _this_ realm too. He wouldn’t question their good fortune but a wish still popped into his mind. _I only wish I had a--_ He gasped, because something just materialized under his robe. Light lifted his eyes and met Luci’s fiery violet ones, watching the Dark Lord himself give him a conspiratorial little smile. There was no need to check what it was, he already knew. _A Death Note._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci's Music:
> 
> [1] Ave Santani - https://youtu.be/6H3UiwU1N5I?t=85  
> [2] Miserere Mei by Allegri - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36Y_ztEW1NE  
> [3] Original Sin by Yasushi Ishii - https://youtu.be/b5c53wyZD38?t=39
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's still reading! One last chapter to go, which will be like an epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> We’d love to hear what you think in the comments!! Keeps our motivation stoked.
> 
> Check us out on tumblr:
> 
> ZJ: [Kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)  
> exAm: [WeUsedToTalkTilMidnight](https://weusedtotalktilmidnight.tumblr.com)


End file.
